Je te kiffe Assez !
by Bernie Calling
Summary: la vie les avait séparé. Leurs vies avaient pris des chemins diamétralement différents. Au détour d'une émission radio, ils se redécouvrent. Comment vont ils accepter les modifications de caractère chez l'autre ?
1. Chapitre 1

Disclamer : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

Genre : Yaoi, amour/romance.

Lectrice 01 : Arlia Eien

Remerciements : Dédicace toute particulière à ma Brute de décoffrage et mon rayon de soleil, à qui je dois ce que je suis.

_Pour votre facilité les sms sont en italique en début de bordure, les mails en italique centré_

Note de l'auteur : En discutant avec une amie, je me suis rendue compte que la fic « je te kiffe » était adaptable en AC et j'ai voulu tenter l'expérience, comme un petit défi que je me suis fixée à moi-même. En un sens, je trouve qu'au départ, je n'ai pas assez cherché à mettre cette histoire directement en AC.

* * *

Je te Kiffe assez !

* * *

Royaume de Sank, AC 213

Il y a maintenant un an que Duo est venu vivre à Sank.

Il y est arrivé comme un voleur, sans prévenir personne. Sauf son amie de toujours Hilde qui l'a soutenu durant ses malheurs.

Le Shinigami, n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il a perdu sa belle assurance et sa confiance en lui. Les épreuves qu'il a vécues après la guerre ont laissé des traces dans son mental. Même si physiquement, il est toujours aussi svelte, qu'il porte toujours les cheveux longs et tressés, il les a plus courts, seulement en dessous des omoplates pour plus de facilité pour le travail et gagner du temps en entretien.

Depuis un an, il se reconstruit petit à petit une autre vie. Il fait doucement, en se méfiant de tout le monde. Il lui reste cette force de vouloir s'en sortir. Lui qui recherchait la compagnie, préfère la solitude. Les gens lui font peur ! Mais il sait très bien que pour s'en sortir, il doit s'accrocher à quelque chose. Il faut un moteur dans la vie.

Il a trouvé le sien, la musique. Pour mieux supporter sa solitude, il s'accroche à la musique, elle est devenue omniprésente dans sa vie. Dès qu'il se lève, c'est pour mettre sa radio. L'avantage de la radio, c'est qu'il y a des animateurs. S'il a décidé de vivre seul, c'est pour ne plus être blessé, mais son trait de caractère n'a pas vraiment changé sur ce point là. Il a toujours très difficile d'être vraiment seul, depuis qu'il est petit il a toujours été entouré, il y a vite un manque qui se fait sentir dans sa vie, sans contact.

Alors, il écoute la radio pour avoir de la compagnie. Et bien protégé derrière son poste de radio, il finit par commencer à participer aux concours ou répondre aux questions des animateurs. Quand il le fait, il se sent directement moins seul. C'est bon pour son moral.

A la longue, Duo a l'impression d'avoir des amis, alors quand il peut, il essaie de satisfaire leurs envies. C'est comme ça qu'il décide d'envoyer des gaufres parce que l'animateur du matin, se plaignait d'avoir un petit creux vers 8h30.

Il avait fait une petite lettre avec ses gaufres.

_Comme ça tu ne seras plus à court et tu auras de quoi combler ton creux._

_Max_

Il ne veut pas signer de son prénom, ce n'est pas qu'il en a honte, loin de là, mais il préfère se protéger. Même s'il a mis plusieurs milliers de kilomètres entre son dernier amant et lui, il n'a pas du tout envie que celui-ci le retrouve. Il veut rester anonyme. On ne peut pas dire que Duo soit quelque chose passe partout, alors que diminuer son nom de famille pour en faire un prénom, ça passe très bien.

Pour la radio, il est Max. Pour le reste de Sank et de l'Univers, il s'appelle toujours Duo Maxwell.

Pour en revenir à notre petite histoire, le surlendemain. Il entend.

-« Merci, Max pour les coupes faim, c'est gentil »

Le merci lui avait fait plaisir, alors il prend son Gsm(1) et répond « de rien ».

Rapidement, l'animateur, Serge Service lui sonne. C'est fou comme un petit geste peut faire plaisir et aider, rendre du courage. C'était magnifique pour Duo. Son besoin de contact était un rien assouvi, il passait d'une relation virtuelle à du plus concret.

Il se sentait ragaillardi, un peu de chaleur humaine ça donne du punch pour commencer la journée.

Pour finir, cet animateur lui sonne toutes les semaines, ça lui faisait énormément de bien. Il avait l'impression de recommencer à exister, à prendre de la valeur. Ce que lui apportait l'animateur, ce n'était pas grand chose, mais en peu de temps, il obtenait de la considération, alors qu'elle était absente de sa vie depuis des années. Il pourrait même dire depuis la fin de la guerre et le putsch de Marie-Meiya.

Après ces évènements, les G-boys sont retournés à leurs vies. La paix maintenue de façon durable, les jeunes gens n'ont plus de raison de se réunir. Au fil des années, ils perdent le contact. Leurs professions respectives, leurs aspirations sont totalement différentes, leurs chemins se sont croisés pour apporter la paix, maintenant plus rien ne les fait se croiser.

En rentrant sur L2, Duo avait repris sa place dans la société de ferrailles. Il avait continué à côtoyer Hilde, ils étaient amis, juste amis. Duo le sait depuis un certain temps qu'il préfère les hommes. Et c'était à son travail qu'il avait rencontré son premier amour. L'homme était venu se présenter pour trouver du travail. Maxwell avait besoin de mains à ce moment là, il l'avait engagé. L'ouvrier, Etienne, était travailleur, mais aussi beau parleur. Il avait un aussi lourd passé que son patron, même si c'était différent. Il n'avait pas fait la guerre, il avait plutôt voulu l'éviter par tous les moyens.

D'un autre côté, Maxwell était persuadé qu'il pourrait l'aider, le faire progresser, évoluer, qu'avec son aide, son amant allait devenir meilleur et qu'il allait pouvoir le reconstruire, lui donner la chance d'avoir un avenir. Seulement, Etienne pour gravir les échelons, il ne connaissait qu'une solution. C'est écraser les autres, comme ça il a l'impression de prendre de la valeur en humiliant, en rabaissant.

Etienne était jaloux de tout ce que Duo avait, alors petit à petit, il lui faisait tout perdre, sa société avec des mauvais placements. Ses amis, parce qu'il faisait des crises de jalousie dès qu'il sortait le soir. Les choses ne se font pas du jour au lendemain, sinon Duo l'aurait vu venir, même si on dit que l'amour rend aveugle.

Au fil du temps, Duo se faisait enfermer dans leur appartement. Etienne, lui trouvait des travaux à faire à domicile après la faillite de la société. Du repassage pour d'autres personnes, c'est Etienne qui allait chercher et rendre les mannes, pour être certain que son amant ne puisse pas le tromper. Il gardait tout l'argent du ménage qu'il ne puisse pas partir sans raison.

Après quelques années, Maxwell se rend compte que son homme a des amants et des maîtresses, c'est en faisant son linge qu'il le réalise, il avait oublié une photo prise lors d'une soirée où il n'était pas invité et Etienne embrassait goulûment un de leur ami. Duo se sentait dégoûté, il avait tout perdu et se pliait à ses caprices pour n'être plus au bout de sept ans qu'un type bon pour tenir le ménage, lui préparer à manger, et écarter les cuisses quand il ne trouvait personne d'autre, peu lui importait que Duo en ait envie ou pas.

Profitant qu'Etienne soit au travail, le natté se rend chez la seule amie qu'il lui reste. Parce qu'elle avait réussi à charmer son amant pour ne pas être évincée de la vie de l'ex-02. Hilde connaissait aussi l'homme parce qu'il fréquentait le café dans lequel elle travaillait depuis que la supérette avait fermé.

Duo était peut-être dégoûté, mais il avait envie de se faire rassurer et qu'on lui dise qu'il n'avait pas gâché sa vie pour rien. En allant voir, Hilde il espérait entendre qu'Etienne changerait, qu'il ne le tromperait plus si lui faisait des efforts. Mais la jeune femme l'avait détrompé rapidement et lui avait ouvert les yeux.

-« Je suis désolé, Duo. Mais il ne changera pas. Il y a un moment qu'il ne t'aime plus comme au premier jour, tu n'es plus que la sécurité pour lui. » Dit tristement la brune en déposant une limonade devant son ami.

-« Oui mais… »

Hilde le coupe.

-« Je dois même te dire, que je l'ai prévenu que je ne te dirai rien sur sa double vie tant que tu ne souffrirais pas de la situation, mais que si tu venais me parler et que tu étais malheureux, je te dirai la vérité. »

Maxwell finit son verre et quitte le café, il devait être rentré à, leur domicile avant qu'Etienne ne revienne du travail. Ce dernier est parti pour la journée et comme d'habitude, si Duo doit lui dire où il va, lui ne l'a pas prévenu de ce qu'il ferait de sa journée.

C'est de pied ferme que le natté l'attend et qu'il exige une discussion.

-« Je reviens de chez Hilde. Comment vois-tu l'avenir entre nous ? » Demande le natté alors qu'il est assis dans le fauteuil, son amant est debout devant lui.

-« Je m'ennuie avec toi. C'est vrai que j'ai des amants et des maîtresses et j'en ai marre de me cacher. Donc quand je ne rentrerai pas de la nuit c'est que je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu peux faire pareil, mais je ne veux pas le savoir. » Répond Etienne comme si c'était naturel et la façon dont Duo concevait la vie.

En entendant la réponse, Maxwell sent son monde s'effondrer. Il ne pouvait pas envisager sa vie de couple de cette façon. Cet aveu fût la petite goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Moralement parlant Duo était démoli, il n'avait plus rien de tout ce en quoi il croyait, tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour Etienne, ne lui avait apporté que tristesse depuis les deux dernières années. Son amant tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était quelqu'un de disponible et d'affectueux pour tenir son ménage.

Dès le lendemain, profitant du départ Etienne, tôt le matin. Duo rassemble les choses les plus précieuses qu'il a et ferme la maison. Il a téléphoné à Hilde qui accepte de l'héberger le temps qu'il se retourne et trouve un appartement.

Bien sûr Etienne, le cherche. Il voulait que Maxwell rentre à la maison. Qui allait tenir son ménage ?

Après sept ans, même s'il n'était pas à la rue, le natté recommençait à la case départ, avec en plus une faillite sur le dos, puisqu'il devait assumer la perte de son commerce sous les mauvais conseils financiers de son ex-amant.

Durant toute une semaine, Duo reste caché chez Hilde, puis il recommence à sortir pour la retrouver sur son lieu de travail. S'il restait enfermé, il finirait par dépérir et ne plus savoir se reconstruire. Mais quand il regardait en arrière, il ne pouvait qu'être effondré en voyant le fiasco qu'il avait fait de sa vie.

Quand Maxwell avait réussi à quitter Etienne, il n'avait plus aucune confiance en lui, il croyait être de la merde. Etienne le lui répétait assez, que sans lui, il n'était rien. Que s'il n'était pas là pour lui procurer le nécessaire, il retournerait à la rue.

En donnant un coup de main à Hilde pour ne pas ressasser ses idées noires, un de ses clients remarque le natté. Rapidement, des contacts se font plus réguliers, le nouveau prétendant, téléphone, prend de ses nouvelles. Sous ses attentions, Maxwell a l'impression d'être un joyau, comme la septième merveille du monde.

Ca faisait trois ans qu'il coulait de plus en plus et là il se sentait revivre sous les sollicitudes du jeune homme.

Hilde encourage son ami à sortir avec Yann, même si elle l'a regretté par après, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que ce qu'elle connaissait de ce type était totalement différent de l'homme qu'il était vraiment. Duo ne l'a constaté que trois, quatre ans plus tard, quand les gens changent, quand les gens croient que ce qu'ils ont est acquis.

Avec le recul, Duo sait qu'il a brûlé les étapes, qu'il aurait mieux fait d'attendre avant de se lancer dans une autre histoire d'amour, il commençait juste à se relever, à panser ses blessures. Mais six semaines après sa séparation, il commençait à sortir avec Yann.

Un mois plus tard, un soir, que Maxwell était exténué d'avoir passé une nuit blanche au chevet d'Hilde qui avait une mauvaise bronchite. Yann décide de passer au nouveau studio que Duo louait depuis une semaine. Le natté avait fini par s'endormir devant la Télévision alors que Yann l'attendait après sa douche dans le lit.

Au matin, Yann part fâché d'avoir dû dormir seul. Maxwell n'a pas l'habitude, du moins, il n'a plus l'habitude d'affronter les évènements anodins et la colère des gens, Etienne le tenant sous sa coupe depuis trop longtemps. Le natté prend peur, il n'a pas envie de perdre quelqu'un qui lui donne l'impression d'avoir de la valeur, d'avoir de l'attrait. Alors, il se précipite derrière lui, pour se faire pardonner. La dispute dure plusieurs jours, avant que Yann décide que Duo avait été assez puni et accepte de revenir dans le studio du jeune homme.

C'est avec le temps, en repensant à sa vie, que le natté se rend compte qu'il avait vu sa vraie personnalité à ce moment là, et qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas courir derrière lui et de le laisser mettre de la distance, il aurait pu se reconstruire plus facilement qu'avec un deuxième boulet à ses basques. Mais il était tellement détruit par Etienne qu'il ne pas voulu croire ce que ses yeux lui montraient.

Et puis le temps passant, Duo a peur d'oser partir, comme de le mettre en colère. Il est loin le pilote du DeathScythe, douze années de dominance dans ses couples ont eu raison de son caractère combatif. Il se sent paralysé par ce qu'il pourrait déclencher en se rebellant. Il a trop pris l'habitude de se taire et de subir pour qu'il pense autrement dans un premier temps. D'avoir vu Yann détruire des objets dans un moment de rage, ôte toute envie à Maxwell de s'y frotter, alors quand il avançait menaçant vers le natté, ce dernier obtempérait.

Tout n'était pas noir avec lui. Il voulait bien que Duo travaille. Il avait également plus de liberté, surtout quand son amant passait des heures au café. Grâce à son travail, même si dans un premier temps c'est du nettoyage dans le café où travaille Hilde. Il reprend de l'assurance. Il recommence à se faire des connaissances. Petit à petit, il se reconstruit et il se fortifie, même s'il se sent toujours diminué dès qu'il est en présence de son compagnon.

Plus il prend de l'assurance, plus il se rend compte qu'il ne veut plus de cette vie là. Que celui qu'il était quand il était adolescent lui plaisait bien mieux. Il a envie de pouvoir vivre à nouveau pour lui et non de devoir attendre que Yann daigne rentrer complètement saoul du café.

Avec lui, Duo se rend compte que sa vie se résume à préparer les repas et faire le ménage. Ils ne partagent rien.

Avec le temps qui passe, Yann dégoûte de plus en plus Duo, plus rien ne l'attire en lui. Quand il venait vers lui pour faire l'amour, il a l'impression d'avoir à faire à une barrique de bière avec une épée qui ne restait jamais dure longtemps, mais dont il s'obstinait à vouloir en faire quelque chose.

Mais au bout de sept ans, Duo prend son courage à deux mains pour recommencer sa vie à zéro une nouvelle fois.

Il vient de fêter ses trente-deux ans. Il sait que l'avenir est encore devant lui, il ne veut pas rester un déchet humain pour le reste de sa vie et trembler quand il l'entend rentrer et finir par ne plus savoir se regarder dans une glace.

Bien sûr les choses ne se sont pas faites sans heurt. Quand Duo lui annonce qu'il s'en va, Yann lui tombe dessus. Maxwell n'a rien vu venir, pourtant les combats au corps à corps avaient été son lot quotidien à une époque.

Quand enfin, le natté arrive à se tirer de ses griffes pour s'enfuir et mettre de la distance entre eux, il se dit qu'il est tombé bien bas pour ne plus savoir se battre. Ca lui donne une motivation pour ne plus retomber dans le panneau et redevenir celui qu'il a été.

Avec le peu d'argent qu'il a su économiser, il prend la première navette pour le royaume de Sank afin de remettre vraiment sa vie à zéro, tout abandonner.

Enfin tout ça, c'est du passé. Il a tourné la page, il se sent de mieux en mieux. Il sait qu'il redevient celui qu'il a été avec de l'expérience en plus et l'assurance de ne plus faire les mêmes erreurs. Il a déjà décidé dans son fort intérieur qu'il prendra le temps de se poser avant de prendre une décision. Mais au fond de lui, il reste des peurs et des réactions incontrôlables.

Et avec l'animateur du matin, Duo a l'impression d'avoir trouvé un nouvel ami, c'est dur pour lui aussi d'avoir dû tout quitter. Il a même laissé Hilde derrière lui cette fois, pour pouvoir se reconstruire, il devait ne plus croiser aucun de ses deux bourreaux.

Une chose que sait Maxwell c'est qu'en amitié, on fait des cadeaux, c'est pour ça aussi que pour rendre ce que la radio lui apporte il envoie régulièrement des berlingots de lait, ainsi que des gaufres. Serge Service, l'animateur du matin, lui téléphone pour le remercier, toujours avec le téléphone de Radio com.

Pour Maxwell ça lui met du baume au cœur et du cœur à l'ouvrage. Il part au travail beaucoup mieux dans sa peau après avoir fait le plein de petits moments heureux. Quelqu'un savait qu'il existait, il commençait à sortir de l'ombre.

Un Gsm c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait se permettre comme moyen de communication avec les animateurs pour l'instant et, en quittant L2, il n'avait pas su prendre grand chose. Mais ça aussi faisait partie de sa reconstruction, avoir la fierté que tout lui appartenait et était gagné à la sueur de son front. Pour l'instant, il mettait de l'argent de côté afin de pouvoir se racheter un ordinateur et avoir le net. C'était du luxe, il avait dû acheter d'autres choses dans un premier temps, ce qui n'était pas dans l'appartement meublé. Quand il aurait son ordinateur et le net, alors il achètera au fur et à mesure tout ce qu'il faut pour se meubler puis quitter cet appartement.

Bien sûr, Duo n'a pas seulement des contacts avec cet animateur là, il a fini par se créer des amis virtuels avec d'autres animateurs. Il y avait aussi celui qui anime le hit le samedi après-midi, il animait sous le prénom Marc. Lui a une de ses voix. Pour Duo, rien que de l'entendre lui met du soleil dans sa journée, c'est aussi pour ça qu'il l'a surnommé « Son rayon de soleil » Il lui avait dit par sms (2).

Après lui avoir envoyé ce message là, Marc lui avait répondu via les ondes, il ne lui téléphonait pas contrairement à l'animateur du matin.

-« Merci Max, j'adore le surnom que tu m'as donné. Et j'espère que d'autres pensent comme toi, que ma voix les aide et les mette de bonne humeur. »

C'était leur façon de communiquer. Duo lui envoyait un sms pendant le hit et lui répondait via les ondes. Maxwell répondait par sms et rebelotte la réponse lui revenait par les ondes. Marc ne disait pas toujours son pseudo, mais c'était trop ciblé pour que ce ne soit pas pour Max.

Le soir en rentrant du travail que le natté avait trouvé via une agence d'intérimaire. Cette place, c'était dans une société qui vendait des poêles à bois et des inserts à bois et au gaz, il y était rentré comme simple technicien de surface. En peu de temps, Duo avait gravi les échelons, il continuait à laver le magasin et le domicile, mais il était également vendeur et secrétaire du commerce. Le patron était malade et il voulait que Maxwell puisse donner un coup de main à sa femme s'il lui arrivait malheur.

L'augmentation du salaire lui avait permis de racheter pour une bouchée de pain à son patron un ancien ordinateur, il revendait le tout pour reprendre du matériel neuf afin de faire des frais. L'achat de l'ordi était repris directement sur son salaire pendant six mois.

Duo s'en foutait un peu, au moins il avait à nouveau le net et pouvait contacter Hilde qui était restée sur L2. Donc en rentrant de son travail, il se rue sur l'ordinateur pour l'allumer en prévision de son émission préférée de la journée. Elle s'appelle 'le Kiff'.

L'animateur a une voix chaude, une grande culture générale, du répondant, peur de rien, un humour au second degré qui fait rire Duo aux larmes. Pour le natté, il était 'brute de décoffrage' en un mot. En plus, c'est une émission interactive. Lloyd lançait le sujet puis il appelait les gens suivant leurs sms ou leurs mails.

Duo adorait ça parce qu'il connaissait ainsi l'opinion des gens qui écoutent la radio. Lloyd faisait une synthèse, on savait mieux ce que pensait la population sur un sujet donné.

Dès que le sujet était énoncé, Maxwell s'asseyait devant son ordinateur pour mettre ce qu'il pensait du thème proposé sur un mail et il l'envoyait au studio. C'était presque devenu une habitude, l'animateur utilisait souvent son mail pour lancer le débat. Lloyd trouvait que Duo avait de bonnes idées, qu'il cernait correctement la situation et que ce qu'il en disait donnait aux autres envie de répondre.

A suivre …

* * *

(1) GSM, c'est un téléphone portable avec lequel on envoie des textos, excusez-moi, je suis Belge.

(2) Sms c'est un Texto, mais ça c'est plus rentré dans les mœurs


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

Genre : Yaoi, amour/romance.

Lectrice 01 : Arlia Eien

Remerciements : Dédicace toute particulière à ma Brute de décoffrage et mon rayon de soleil, à qui je dois ce que je suis.

_Pour votre facilité les sms sont en italique en début de bordure, les mails en italique centré_

_

* * *

_

Chap 2

* * *

La vie de Duo se résume ainsi, il la passe avec des amis virtuels, et les gens qu'il côtoie au travail. Avec des contacts moins personnels, il peut se reconstruire lentement, commencer à reprendre confiance en l'être humain.

Il connaissait l'adage : jamais deux sans trois. Alors, il prenait peur et ne voulait surtout pas laisser l'amour rentrer dans sa vie, si c'était pour souffrir une nouvelle fois.

Mais peut-être que quand il serait différent, qu'il aurait retrouvé la force qu'il avait dans le passé, il pourrait ouvrir son cœur et tenter une nouvelle fois l'expérience, mais pour l'instant, Duo sait pertinemment qu'il sera incapable de se relever d'une troisième trahison. Donc il fuit la compagnie des gens réels pour se construire un univers où il grandit petit à petit à l'abri des autres.

Il est heureux dans ce schéma là et la demande de l'animateur du matin le perturbe au plus haut point. Il retourne la question qu'il lui avait posée dans sa tête pendant plusieurs jours.

A la suite d'un énième cadeau, l'animateur lui sonne comme à chaque fois, c'est même un peu pour ça qu'il envoie des cadeaux, mais cette fois la discussion change. Serge Service veut le rencontrer. Duo n'en a pas du tout envie. Il a toujours cette peur qu'on abuse à nouveau de lui, une peur viscérale qui lui fait chercher des excuses plausibles pour ne pas devoir le rencontrer et ne pas le vexer qu'il ne perde pas son amitié virtuelle. Pour ça, son cerveau va toujours aussi vite pour trouver des réparties.

-« Où veux-tu qu'on se voit ? Je n'ai pas de voiture pour me rendre au siège de la radio. » Maxwell était assez fier de lui, il avait trouvé une bonne excuse sans devoir le repousser directement.

-« Je viendrai chez toi, j'habite à dix kilomètres de ton domicile. »

Sa réponse laisse Duo sans voix pourtant il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de rester dans une relation virtuelle. Il n'était pas encore prêt à tout modifier dans sa vie et s'investir émotionnellement.

-« Je travaille beaucoup, je ne sais pas si ce sera possible ! » Tente Maxwell pour échapper à ce rendez-vous. Il ne l'avait pas encore rencontré qu'une boule se faisait déjà dans son estomac.

-« Allons, tu m'as déjà dit que tu avais congé tous les lundis. On commence à parler beaucoup de toi à la radio. Un café en toute amitié. » Insiste l'animateur mettant encore plus mal à l'aise le natté.

-« Je ne sais pas. »

-« Allez que je puisse mettre un visage sur les sms et les cadeaux. De toute façon, j'ai ton adresse, elle était sur les dernières gaufres. Je passe lundi prochain. » Conclut l'animateur avant de raccrocher pour lui couper l'herbe sous les pieds.

Le lundi suivant, Duo se sent mal. Il n'a plus osé envoyer un seul sms ou mail au studio de la radio par peur qu'il puisse lui retéléphoner. Serge finit d'animer à 9Heures. Le temps de revenir, il ne devrait pas être là avant 10heures. Maxwell avait bien envie de ne pas être chez lui, mais d'un autre côté, il avait peur de gâcher ce qu'il avait construit pendant six mois avec lui.

Même s'il ne désire pas du tout cette rencontre, qu'il espère toujours qu'elle tombe à l'eau et que l'animateur a parlé dans le vide, mais qu'il a aussi sa petite fierté. Il a fait le ménage une bonne partie de son dimanche, il l'a fait aussi bien pour s'occuper l'esprit que pour ne pas trop angoisser.

Depuis son petit déjeuner, le café attend dans un thermos, à la place de se faire une simple tasse comme les autres jours, Duo avait fait huit tasses.

A 8h45 son Gsm sonne. C'est le numéro de la radio. Maxwell cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Serge avait donc pris son numéro la semaine dernière ou alors il l'avait encodé quelque part, comme lui avait encodé celui de la radio.

-« C'est aujourd'hui que je passe. » Rappelle Serge en guise de bonjour. « Tu m'évites que tu n'as pas envoyé de sms de la semaine dernière le matin ? » Demande-t-il malicieusement. A sa voix, il se rendait bien compte qu'il se moquait gentiment de lui.

-« Pas vraiment, j'ai été fort pris avec mon patron malade. »

C'était vrai, mais un demi-mensonge tout de même.

-« Tu me raconteras tout ça devant une tasse de café. Tu habites toujours : 2 allée des hortensias. » Interroge-t-il pressé par la fin du morceau de musique, il allait bientôt devoir être à l'antenne.

-« Oui. » Murmure Le natté.

Pourquoi a-t-il décidé un jour qu'il ne mentirait plus ? Et surtout il ne voulait pas renier cette promesse, il se trouvait dans de beaux draps là et par sa seule faute.

-« Je suis là dans une heure et quart. » Dit l'animateur en raccrochant directement.

Pendant une heure quart, la tension augmente dans la poitrine du châtain.

Quand il sonne, Maxwell n'a plus trop le choix, il ouvre la porte à l'interphone. Il attend sur le palier que Serge gravisse les deux étages pour arriver à son appartement. Duo reste un peu sans voix, le mec est superbe, dans les trente ans, il a des courts cheveux bruns sur la tête, des yeux bleus. Il frise le mètre nonante, habillé tout en jeans pour mettre son regard en valeur.

Par contre, le natté n'a pas fait des frais vestimentaires. Il avait dit que c'était en amitié. Il avait juste passé un jeans noir et pour le dessus son pull-over rouge à col roulé à tirette.

-« Voilà le fameux Max qui met toute la radio com en émoi. Tu n'oublies pas une fête, c'est gentil. » Dit-il en arrivant à lui.

-« C'est gentil à vous de me tenir compagnie toute la journée. » Répond Duo en se retirant de la porte pour le laisser entrer.

Rapidement, Maxwell lui fait visiter son 'trois pièces' et ils se rendent dans le salon pour prendre le café, avec du lait pour lui, ça il le sait. C'est presque la seule chose qu'il sait de lui. En lui servant sa tasse de café, le natté se rend compte qu'il a pris énormément de risques. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'est plus capable de se défendre surtout face à un inconnu, mais il n'a plus sa condition physique de la guerre non plus.

Ils discutent de tout et de rien, le temps passe agréablement, mais à 11 heures, l'animateur se lève et lui dit au-revoir, avant de partir rapidement. Maxwell le regarde descendre les escaliers, Serge ne se retourne pas une seule fois pour lui dire faire un dernier signe de la main. Ca lui fait un peu mal au cœur, surtout que Duo avait l'impression que le courant passait bien entre eux.

Mais ce qui lui fait encore plus mal, c'est qu'à part à l'antenne. Le châtain n'a plus jamais entendu parler de lui. En y réfléchissant avec le temps, il se dit que l'animateur s'était fait un plan cul et soit son cul ne lui a pas plu, soit il n'était pas assez « Marie couche-toi là. »

Moralité, on peut se tromper sur les gens et Duo en avait encore une nouvelle fois la preuve, le refroidissant dans son envie de s'ouvrir aux autres. Dans son malheur, il y a aussi un peu de bonheur, dans le mois, Serge est viré et il ne doit plus supporter d'entendre sa voix en prenant son petit déjeuner.

Duo se sent un peu dégueulasse de penser comme ça, mais ça lui fait mal au cœur d'entendre sa voix et de voir qu'il ne réagit plus à ses sms. Enfin, il lui reste son rayon de soleil et sa brute de décoffrage.

µµµ

Ayant tout abandonné derrière lui en quittant L2, pour diminuer sa solitude, Duo a fini par recueillir un chat errant. Comme ça, il a l'impression d'aider quelqu'un et puis en aidant plus malheureux que lui, il se sent valorisé également. Pour que le chat ne s'ennuie pas tout seul toute la journée, il lui laisse la radio quand il part au travail.

Ce jour là en poussant la porte. Le chat vient se frotter contre ses jambes pour lui dire bonjour et il entend le générique de l'émission sur le web que présente son rayon de soleil, avec la journée qu'il vient de vivre, ça va lui faire du bien d'entendre la voix de Marc, ça va lui recharger les batteries. Il faut dire qu'aujourd'hui, Duo vient d'apprendre que son patron souffre d'un cancer généralisé. Ce dernier tient à le préparer pour qu'il puisse aider sa femme à reprendre le commence. Il y a peu de chance qu'il s'en sorte, mais il garde espoir, il faut bien s'accrocher à quelque chose.

Entendre son rayon de soleil réchauffe le cœur de Maxwell, il s'occupe dans son appartement, en rangeant les courses qu'il vient de ramener. Dans trois heures le kiff va commencer. Ca aussi ça va lui faire du bien. Pendant quatre heures, il va vibrer et se réchauffer les oreilles avec sa brute de décoffrage. Duo ne saurait dire d'où ça vient, mais cette voix lui rappelle quelque chose, c'est une chaleur qui remonte de loin, qui lui apporte de la tranquillité, de la sécurité.

Comme tous les soirs, il est impatient de savoir quel sera le sujet du kiff et les questions que l'animateur va poser en le donnant. Une dizaine de minutes avant le début de l'émission, Duo allume son ordinateur, il ne faudrait pas qu'il y ait un bugg ou un problème.

Le kiff d'aujourd'hui, c'est « ressembler à sa star préférée ». Duo se rue vers son ordinateur et fait son petit mail.

Après il retourne vers la cuisinière pour se préparer un repas tout en écoutant l'émission. Il se prépare rapidement, un peu de carbonnade à la bière avec du riz, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, il mange en entendant Lloyd représenter une nouvelle fois le sujet du Kiff pour les retardataires. Il laisse toujours une heure avant de lancer vraiment le débat, le temps de pouvoir faire une première synthèse des sms et des mails qu'il a reçus.

Alors que Duo commence à mettre de l'eau dans l'évier pour faire la vaisselle de la journée. Son Gsm sonne. Il attrape un sourire qu'il ne peut réfréner. L'avoir au téléphone lui manquait, déjà quinze jours qu'il ne l'avait plus appelé. Même si ses mails sont lus journellement, pas toujours avec son pseudo, mais Lloyd lui avait expliqué la raison, il estimait que ça ne devait pas devenir Radio Max. C'est pour ça qu'il pouvait le faire, il en comprenait la raison et ne se sentait pas dépouillé de ses idées.

-« Alors Max, qu'est-ce que tu deviens, à part ton mail de début d'émission, je n'ai plus de réactions de ta part durant l'émission. » Fait la voix chaude à l'oreille du natté.

-« Je t'ai donné mon avis, j'écoute les autres, je regarde si je suis dans la norme. » Admet le châtain. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'attendait Lloyd.

Il n'allait pas l'ennuyer tout le long de son émission avec des petites piques, des petites réflexions ou simplement approuver ce que les autres disaient, il n'en voyait pas l'utilité.

-« Ce n'est pas sympa d'être dans la norme, autant être soi, quitte à déranger. » Rétorque Lloyd.

Pour ça, Duo était d'accord avec lui, il n'avait jamais été dans la masse, il avait toujours été en dehors du lot.

-« Facile à dire. »

-« Comment as-tu su pour mon anniversaire ? » Interroge Lloyd puisque la discussion était fermée sur ce sujet là.

-« Elle était sur ton site de peinture que tu as mis un temps sur ton profil de la radio. » Avoue le natté.

Il n'en pouvait rien, il gardait ça ancré au fond de lui-même, il aimait en savoir plus sur les gens qui faisaient partie de sa vie. Il était encore plus vigilant depuis ses mésaventures.

-« C'est donc toi qui m'as laissé ce magnifique message dessus ? » Affirme-t-il plus qu'il ne l'interroge.

-« Mais ce que tu fais est magnifique aussi, tu as un talent fou. » Répond Maxwell avec enthousiasme.

-« Tu n'as pas laissé ton mail, je n'ai pas su te répondre. » Dit Lloyd avec un peu de tristesse dans la voix.

-« Je ne la laisse jamais sur des sites publics. » Lâchait-il un rien révolté.

-« Toujours cette peur ? Prends une adresse fictive et tu fais le tri, tu ne donnes la vraie qu'aux gens que tu estimes et en qui tu as confiance. Je dois animer. » Dit-il en voyant le décompte de la chanson sur son compteur.

Maintenant Duo le sait, mais la première fois que l'animateur lui a dit ça, il avait raccroché en croyant que c'était une façon polie de clore la discussion. Lloyd avait dû refaire son numéro, il voulait le faire passer sur les ondes.

-« Voilà, je suis là. » Dit-il après un petit moment où Duo l'entendait annoncer le prochain morceau de musique et rappeler le sujet du Kiff pour ceux qui prennent l'émission en cours de route.

-« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. » Reprend Maxwell sur la lancée de leur ancienne discussion. C'était aussi devenu un petit jeu entre eux.

-« Je sais, je suis génial. » Rétorque-t-il pince sans rire.

Le natté éclate de rire. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de pouvoir lui parler en direct !

-« Tu as coupé ta radio, on passe sur les ondes. » Lui dit-il tout d'un coup alors que le morceau de musique se finit.

-« Malgré ce que j'ai dit ? » S'étonne le châtain parce qu'il était contre tout ce qu'il avait énoncé tout à l'heure pour inciter les gens à envoyer des sms ou des mails.

-« Oui. »

-« Je vais démolir ton kiff. » Panique Duo par ce qu'il pourrait faire.

-« Tu vas lancer le débat comme souvent. Tu l'as éteinte ? » Rassure l'animateur avant de le questionner.

-« Oui, comme souvent quand je vois le numéro. »

Dans le lointain, Maxwell l'entend commencer à animer l'émission. Il attend patiemment au bout du fil qu'il le fasse intervenir.

-« Le kiff est maintenant ouvert, nous avons déjà eu des réactions comme la tienne Adrien. Alors toi, tu trouves idiot de vouloir ressembler à ton idole. »

Encore une chance que maintenant Duo a l'habitude qu'il l'appelle autrement quand il le fait passer sur les ondes, au début, il le prévenait qu'il allait l'appeler d'une autre façon.

-« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on va lui ressembler qu'on aura son talent. J'avoue que j'ai le même tatouage que lui à la cheville alors qu'il l'a au poignet, parce que je voulais me faire un tatouage et que j'aimais son motif et la signification. Ca me caractérisait assez. J'ai également la même bague que lui au même doigt, mais je l'avais avant que je ne connaisse ce groupe, c'est un effet du hasard. Je l'apprécie beaucoup pour ses idées et ses chansons, mais ce n'est pas parce que le chanteur du groupe change de look que je vais le suivre et m'habiller de la même façon et me sentir quelqu'un d'autre que moi. » Expose le natté puisque c'était en gros ce qu'il avait mis sur son mail.

-« Tu trouves idiots ceux qui le font ? » Insiste Lloyd.

-« Oui complètement, on se perd à vouloir leur ressembler. Je tiens à mes cheveux longs pour des raisons personnelles. Je ne vais pas les couper pour lui ressembler. On peut apprécier quelqu'un sans le mimétiser. » Surenchérit Duo avec conviction.

-« Mimétiser ? »

-« Faire du mimétisme, le caméléon quoi. »

Duo soulève les épaules, ça lui semblait clair à lui.

-« Mimétiser ? »

Maxwell entend un sourire dans sa voix.

-« Oui, quand je ne trouve pas le bon mot, j'en invente un. » Avoue-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

-« Merci pour ton intervention, Max. » Dit Lloyd pour clore la discussion et pouvoir lancer le prochain disque, il avait déjà dépassé le temps autorisé de parole.

-« Ah non ! Moi c'est Adrien. » S'indigne le natté.

-« Désolé. »

-« Ce n'est pas grave. »

-« Une page de musique. » Un morceau de disco s'élève. « Max ? »

Sa voix à l'air inquiète comme s'il avait peur que son auditeur ait raccroché.

-« Oui, je suis toujours là. »

-« Merci pour le sauvetage. Je devrai noter quelque part quand je te donne un pseudo. » Avoue Lloyd un peu gêné par l'erreur qu'il a commise.

-« Surtout que tu m'en as déjà donné une flopée, Régis, Marc, André, Adrien, Sylvain. En tout cas, il me plaise tous. J'ai toujours été un personnage à multi-facettes. »

-« Dis, je dois y aller. » Regrette l'animateur.

-« Bonne émission. »

-« Merci, bonne écoute. »

Les deux jeunes gens finissaient toujours la discussion de cette façon.

A Suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

Genre : Yaoi, amour/romance.

Lectrice 01 : Arlia Eien

Remerciements : Dédicace toute particulière à ma Brute de décoffrage et mon rayon de soleil, à qui je dois ce que je suis.

_Pour votre facilité les sms sont en italique en début de bordure, les mails en italique centré_

_

* * *

_

Chap 3

* * *

Lloyd a fini son émission, il est 21 heures quand il sort des studios. Il ne sait pas vraiment à quoi c'est dû mais Max reste dans ses pensées depuis un moment en dehors des contacts radios. De plus en plus souvent, il pense à lui en rentrant chez lui, repensant à ses mails ou ses appels sur le trajet. Ca l'étonne parce que ça ne lui est jamais arrivé auparavant. Pour lui, il y a l'animation, tout ce qu'il tourne autour et le reste de sa vie.

Il marche jusqu'à sa voiture qu'il ouvre avant de se glisser derrière le volant. Tout en conduisant vers son domicile à une demi-heure de l'antenne radio, Lloyd repense à la fin de la guerre, à ce qu'il a vécu depuis janvier AC 198. A cette époque, il avait pour nom de code Heero Yuy, après avoir fini son service auprès de Relena Peacecraft. Il avait voulu disparaître. La paix était là et bien installée. Il pouvait penser à lui puisqu'il avait survécu.

Mais il voulait tout reprendre à zéro, sortir de l'ombre et pouvoir devenir un quidam, ce qui est un peu contradictoire. Pour ça, il s'était refait une nouvelle identité, avec un passé. Ce serait la dernière identité qu'il se créerait. Il faisait un trait sur son passé de militaire et de pilote de gundam, plus jamais il n'y ferait référence.

Il y avait longtemps réfléchi avant de se décider, c'est vrai qu'il voulait devenir anonyme, mais il voulait garder ses racines, son passé. S'il avait choisi son prénom Roy s'était à cause de Duo Maxwell, qui l'appelait tout le temps Ro', il ne se sentait pas trop dépaysé. Godwin, c'était une anagramme de Odin et Wing, en ne reprenant qu'une fois chaque lettre. Dans son nouveau nom, il y avait tout ce qui était important à ses yeux.

Pour la date de naissance, il devait avouer qu'il avait juste tiré au sort, il n'en avait jamais eue, mais tout le monde en avait une, il devrait la donner pour s'inscrire, pour avoir un numéro de registre national, et les chiffres choisis n'avaient pas grande importance non plus.

C'est naturellement qu'il avait coupé les ponts avec les autres pilotes puisqu'il avait fait une croix sur le soldat et tout ce qui allait avec ce statut.

Une fois sorti du néant, il s'était inscrit dans une école d'art plastique du royaume de Sank, tout ce qui touchait à l'art l'avait toujours attiré. On le considérait comme un grand timide parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se lier facilement aux autres. C'est un autre étudiant qui lui a proposé d'animer à la radio de la faculté pour l'aider à se faire des connaissances et chasser sa timidité. Il y travaillait également pour la même raison, Marc Portis, c'est son nom, ils sont amis depuis l'époque et travaillent encore à l'heure actuelle pour la même radio.

Ils s'y étaient retrouvés par hasard, il y a cinq ans et n'avaient plus perdu le contact depuis. Marc anime le week-end et lui en semaine, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas prévoir de temps en temps, une virée entre copains.

Et derrière son micro, Heero a découvert un autre monde, il a pris de l'assurance, il aime pouvoir être lui, dire ce qu'il pense sans le dire à de vraies personnes, découvrir tout ça a été comme une libération pour lui.

Sentimentalement parlant, à l'époque où il avait travaillé pour Relena, ils avaient eu une liaison amoureuse, mais les deux jeunes gens s'étaient vite rendus compte qu'ils étaient ensemble plus parce que le monde les attendait unis, que parce qu'ils s'aimaient. La paix installée et de l'assurance en plus, Relena réalise qu'elle n'avait plus autant besoin de la force du pilote 01.

Lui n'y trouvait pas le réconfort dont il avait besoin et encore moins celui de protéger. En plus, après plusieurs tentatives de relations sexuelles avec la princesse, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, il manquait quelque chose à Relena, quelque chose qu'il ne trouvait que sur des partenaires du même sexe.

Il avait bien vécu en couple pendant un certain temps avec des jeunes gens plusieurs fois. Mais jamais il n'avait trouvé chaussure à son pied. Toutes ses histoires ne duraient pas plus de six mois une fois qu'ils se mettaient en couple. Et plus le temps passait, plus il avait envie de stabilité, de trouver l'âme sœur.

Il parque sa voiture à son emplacement, au sous-sol de son immeuble. Un building de quinze étages avec trois appartements par niveau. Il louait le même appartement composé de cinq pièces, depuis AC 205. Un salon aux couleurs chaudes sur les murs et meublés dans les couleurs sombres, un ordinateur près de la fenêtre, une table basse entre le meuble Hi-fi et le canapé trois places. Cette pièce donnait sur la cuisine-salle à manger. Il n'avait pas besoin de grand chose, une cuisinière et un évier, un bahut pour la vaisselle sur lequel est posé un micro-onde blanc, une table et quatre chaises, les murs sont peints en blanc avec une légère touche d'orange. De l'autre côté du hall d'entrée, en face des deux pièces salon, cuisine, se trouvaient les deux chambres, la sienne et celle d'ami, qui lui servait plus d'atelier de peinture. Depuis six mois, il s'essayait à l'aquarelle, après avoir abandonné le support sur ordinateur qu'il avait utilité durant presque six ans.

Il espérait un jour pouvoir faire une exposition et comme lui avait dit Marc, ce n'est pas avec des œuvres sur ordinateur qu'il pourra exposer. Mais il avait eu besoin d'évacuer ses souffrances vécues avant et durant la guerre. Maintenant, que tout ça était derrière lui, qu'il avait fini sa thérapie par œuvres interposées, il essayait une autre forme d'art.

La radio ne le nourrissait pas, son salaire en tant qu'animateur, n'étant pas suffisant, il travaillait à mi-temps dans une société d'informatique et faisait du dépannage à domicile pour des particuliers, surtout en matinée et après-midi, ses soirées étant prises par la peinture et l'animation.

La première fois qu'il avait entendu la voix de Max, elle lui avait dit quelque chose, mais en découvrant le passé et les peurs du jeune homme, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Duo ne serait jamais descendu si bas. Heero vouait une admiration sans borne au pilote 02 justement à cause de sa force morale et de sa façon de traverser les épreuves en vainqueur, chose qu'il n'avait jamais su faire.

En poussant la porte de son appartement, Il sourit en repensant à une altercation qu'il a eue avec Max, parce que depuis le temps qu'ils discutent par téléphone et qu'il lit les mails de l'homme, il doit bien se rendre compte qu'ils ont des habitudes comme un vieux couple. S'il ne voit pas de messages de Max de la soirée, il est inquiet se demandant s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, s'il est de sortie.

Et sans se voir, ils avaient réussi à s'engueuler.

C'était une soirée où il avait les nerfs plus à fleur de peau. Toute la matinée, il avait eu droit à des jeunes femmes qui le draguaient alors qu'il dépannait le PC de la maison. Il fallait repousser, tout en restant professionnel en plus. Et son patron, lui avait rajouté des clients parce qu'il était dans le secteur. Il avait même cru qu'il n'arriverait pas à l'heure à l'antenne.

Dans les sms reçus au studio, il y avait un qui disait, que toutes les blondes étaient stupides, il se revoit y répondre en disant à l'antenne.

-« Dire que toutes les blondes sont connes, c'est comme dire que tous les homosexuels sont des tantes. »

Les gens obtus et fermés qui n'avaient aucune ouverture d'esprit, ça l'énervait. Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un mail aussi agressif de Max, c'était même la première fois qu'il n'exposait pas ses idées calmement.

_A force de critiquer tout et tout le monde, _

_à te croire supérieur sur le commun des mortels,_

_à dénigrer tout le monde, d'être coincé du cul,_

_on finit par perdre la beauté des choses insignifiantes._

_Max_

Ca avait tellement surpris l'animateur qu'il avait répondu directement sur les ondes.

-« Il vaut parfois mieux critiquer et de se croire supérieur, prendre la vie comme elle vient, que d'avoir peur de vivre. A trop avoir peur on n'avance plus, on recule. »

Il se rendait bien compte que c'était vil, que c'était bas parce qu'il se servait de choses que Max lui avait dites durant les kiffs pour lui refermer le caquet. C'est pour ça qu'à la dernière seconde, il décide de rajouter pour calmer le jeu.

-« Et je plaisantais, il ne faut pas toujours prendre à la lettre tout ce que je dis. Je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels. » Puisqu'il savait que le jeune homme l'était, il parlait de ses compagnons, pas de ses compagnes.

A partir de ce moment là, l'animateur scrute le scripteur, à la recherche d'un autre message de Max, mais pas un n'arrive. Il finit par se demander s'il n'y est pas allé un peu trop fort, parce qu'il sait que l'homme est fragile, qu'il a traversé beaucoup d'épreuves et que son action peut être considérée comme une trahison, une de plus. Mais d'un autre côté, il ressemblait par beaucoup de traits de caractère à Duo, et il agissait souvent avec Max comme il aurait fait avec Maxwell sans le ménager, pour le faire réagir.

Juste avant de devoir rendre l'antenne, il voit apparaître un mail de Max, qu'il dérive immédiatement sur sa boîte mail personnelle qu'il puisse y répondre de chez lui. Ca le touchait surtout qu'il était prêt à lui faire des excuses sur les ondes dès le lendemain en début d'émission.

_Je suis désolé, j'ai eu une mauvaise journée_

_c'est toi qui as pris pour les autres,_

_Max._

Nerveusement, Heero alias Lloyd passe le flambeau à l'animateur qui prend le relais. Il va chercher sa voiture et rentre chez lui, il est impatient de lui répondre et de s'excuser, de faire un nouveau pas vers lui. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il a envie de lui faire confiance et d'avancer un peu plus loin dans sa relation virtuelle avec Max.

En poussant la porte de son appartement, la première chose qu'il fait avant même d'enlever sa veste, c'est allumer son ordinateur de manière à récupérer le mail. De son adresse personnelle Roy Godwin, il commence son mail.

_C'est moi Lloyd _en sujet

_J'ai eu une mauvaise journée également, je n'aurai pas dû te répondre comme ça, surtout sur les ondes. Je te fais confiance ne divulgue pas mon adresse._

_Ma boite de la radio est déjà assez submergée par les chattes en chaleur, je ne les lis pas toujours tous. Je tiens à garder celle-ci fluide._

oOo

En recevant le message, Duo n'en revient pas. On trouvait très peu de choses sur Lloyd avec le net, et savoir qu'il s'appelle Roy Godwin, c'est une marque de confiance, qu'il sait qu'il ne trahira pas. Même les peintures et les dessins faits sur ordinateur sont signés Lloyd, son nom d'artiste.

A partir de ce jour, les deux hommes échangent des mails plus régulièrement. Ca n'empêche pas Lloyd de continuer à appeler Max au moins une fois la semaine avec le numéro de la radio, rien que pour entendre le son de sa voix.

Ils s'échangent des mails sur le sujet du kiff souvent, ils approfondissent les échanges, Lloyd prend l'habitude d'envoyer un mail à Max après l'émission pour lui dire ce que lui pense réellement du sujet.

oOo

Au fil du temps, une réelle amitié se crée entre eux, Duo a beaucoup d'estime pour Lloyd, pour ce qui passe à l'antenne, mais l'homme intelligent et cultivé qui lui répond le soir à ses mails, il l'apprécie également de plus en plus.

Aucun des deux n'abordent l'époque de la guerre ou de leur enfance, de toute façon tous les deux ont fait une croix sur cette période de leur vie. Ils sont réellement nés dans la vie normale en AC 198.

Plus le temps s'égrainait, plus Duo se sent en confiance avec l'animateur, il a l'impression de retrouver sa place dans la société. Son travail se passe bien, il sait après avoir contacté Hilde sans donner son adresse de logement, que Yann ne le recherche plus. Toutes ses petites choses font qu'il reprend confiance en lui.

En plus, Lloyd le rassure, il trouve ça stupide en réfléchissant plus à la situation, mais c'est comme ça, quand il l'entend à la radio, il n'a vraiment plus l'impression d'être seul au monde. En plus, il le fait rire parfois de façon involontaire également. Et tout le monde sait que le rire aide à maintenir le moral au beau fixe et que ça renforce le cœur.

Peu de temps après qu'il lui ait répondu avec sa boite mail privée. Lloyd répond via les ondes à une jeune fille qui a envoyé un mail au studio et elle lui demande de lui répondre par mail pour que tout le monde ne soit pas au courant.

-« Je suis désolé Jessica, mais il nous est impossible de répondre par mail à un mail studio, alors je te le dis sur les ondes, c'est non, merci quand même. »

Maxwell éclate de rire, tout seul dans son appartement, puis il se précipite sur son ordinateur qui reste allumé, en veille, tout le temps de l'émission, on ne sait jamais qu'il ait envie de réagir à une remarque de son animateur fétiche, comme maintenant justement, ça lui coûte moins cher par mail que d'envoyer toujours un sms.

_Tiens, c'est impossible de répondre aux mails studio ?_

_Tu as pourtant répondu au mien._

_Max._

Malgré la marque de confiance que lui a fait Lloyd ou Roy, même s'il a difficile de l'imaginer sous ce nom là, Duo n'arrive pas à faire ce pas et donner sa vraie identité, pour tout ce qui touche le net, il préfère continuer à s'appeler Max. Son adresse mail est suffisamment passe-partout, pour qu'on ne puisse pas le retrouver, c'était juste le nom de son groupe rock préféré avec un numéro derrière et ce n'était même pas lui qui avait choisi le numéro, c'était celui proposé par la messagerie.

Dans le courant de la soirée, le temps que l'animateur puisse rentrer chez lui, un mail arrive dans la boite mail du natté.

_Quand on veut, on peut, il suffit de faire un transfert vers une boite mail, mais du studio c'est impossible._

_Roy_

Maxwell sourit en voyant le début du mail, il est heureux d'avoir la réponse, de savoir qu'il ne l'a pas vexé avec sa petite pique et puis surtout ça n'aurait pas été facile pour lui de lui répondre via les ondes, ça aurait été très louche même. Mais ce qui lui fait aussi plaisir c'est de voir la différence qu'il fait dans leur relationnel. Les mails sont toujours signés de Roy depuis qu'il lui a donné son adresse personnelle, il a l'impression qu'il l'accepte dans sa vie privée, et qu'il a un peu d'importance pour lui.

Mais c'était plus une petite pique qu'un besoin d'avoir un retour. Alors il clique sur 'répondre'. Il a envie de jouer et de plus de contact, ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Tant que le sujet n'est pas trop personnel, il aime ça. Dès qu'on glisse plus sur du personnel, il prend peur et fait machine arrière.

_Après, tu vas encore te plaindre que ta boite mail est submergée._

_Max._

_PS : Dis, c'est ton numéro de Gsm qui était en dessous du mail ?_

Duo c'était posé la question la première fois qu'il l'avait vu en fin de mail, il avait trouvé ça étrange, parce que ça ne correspondait pas au numéro de la radio, mais depuis quelques jours, il le trouvait systématiquement à la fin de chaque mail.

La réponse ne tarde pas à revenir, preuve que l'animateur doit être également derrière son PC. Duo se demande s'il travaille sur une nouvelle œuvre, il y avait un moment qu'il n'a plus posté sur son site ce qu'il fait, il l'espère au fond de lui-même pouvoir découvrir une toile ou un dessin en 3D qui lui parle de son passé également et en révèle un peu plus sur l'homme qui a l'air d'avoir souffert aussi vu les premières œuvres.

_Oui, garde-le pour toi, on ne sait jamais,_

_si tu as besoin de parler et que tu ne trouves personne, je suis là._

_Roy._

oOo

Roy avait hésité pendant une semaine avant de laisser son numéro de Gsm en dessous des mails et de le réinscrire, il se doutait que l'homme finirait par lui poser la question. Il savait que Max avait besoin de parler de temps en temps, à force de lire ses mails, il se doutait qu'avec le bagage qu'il avait et ce qu'il subissait à son travail pour l'instant avec la maladie de son patron. Il n'en pouvait plus moralement parlant.

Il voulait lui laisser la possibilité d'avoir une oreille attentive le cas échéant, pour ne pas le retrouver aussi mal dans sa peau qu'au tout début de leur contact via la radio il y a de ça dix-huit mois maintenant. C'est à ce moment là, que le brun se rend compte qu'il y a déjà un moment que l'homme ne quitte plus ses pensées, qu'il voudrait le connaître, passer à autres choses avec lui. C'est la première fois qu'il a envie de rencontrer un auditeur, lui qui sort par les portes latérales quand on fait visiter les studios, qui est bien heureux que justement ses visites se fassent toujours en journée et qu'il ne risque pas de tomber sur les auditeurs en soirée, il est le seul animateur à avoir fait une caricature de lui à la place de mettre sa photo sur son profil et il ne laisse jamais la web cam branchée quand il anime. On lui a demandé plusieurs fois pourquoi la web cam était en panne quand il animait et il avait répondu deux ou trois fois, maintenant il ne le faisait plus.

-« C'est de la radio, pas besoin d'avoir une image. »

oOo

Duo sent des larmes lui venir aux yeux quand il lit la réponse à son mail, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, il trouvait ça super gentil. Ca le rassurait d'avoir une porte de sortie, même s'il était persuadé qu'il ne l'utiliserait jamais. Il avait bien trop peur de faire le premier pas et puis quand il n'allait pas bien, il avait très dur de le dire, il avait envie dans ces moments là que les gens voient qu'il n'allait pas bien, et non devoir courir derrière leur sollicitude. Et puis il aurait l'impression d'être encore plus faible qu'il ne l'était devenu.

Duo ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui avait donné son numéro, il n'arrivait pas à se contenter de sa réponse, même s'il devait bien admettre que Lloyd devait commencer à bien le connaître depuis le temps qu'ils discutaient par mail, qu'il pouvait se faire une idée de son opinion sur les sujets abordés. Il avait en général un avis sur tous les sujets du moment qu'ils soient sociaux. Et puis, Lloyd abordait tout ce qui touchait à l'univers du moment, on avait l'impression qu'il avait envie de savoir si tout le monde avait comme lui un besoin d'être informer sur ce qui se passait dans le monde. Il avait déjà abordé des sujets très variés. Il avait demandé l'avis des auditeurs sur les adoptions, les femmes aux foyers, les filles-mères, l'alcoolisme, les drogues. Que trouvez-vous sexy ? Les tags. Son émission, Duo l'écoutait depuis presque deux ans en participant régulièrement.

Mais ce qui touche le plus Maxwell, c'est la marque de confiance, qu'un étranger ait confiance en lui, alors qu'il a si dur d'avoir confiance en son propre jugement, il s'est déjà trompé deux fois lourdement sur ses compagnons. Dès qu'il est question de relation amoureuse, il prend peur, on dit bien : « Jamais deux sans trois » et Duo n'avait aucune envie de connaître un troisième amant qui puisse le détruire à nouveau.

A Suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

Genre : Yaoi, amour/romance.

Lectrice 01 : Arlia Eien

Remerciements : Dédicace toute particulière à ma Brute de décoffrage et mon rayon de soleil, à qui je dois ce que je suis.

_Pour votre facilité les sms sont en italique en début de bordure, les mails en italique centré_

_

* * *

_

Chap 4

* * *

Le natté est heureux que l'animateur lui ait donné son numéro de Gsm, mais il doutait fortement qu'il l'utilise un jour à moins que ce ne soit lui qui fasse le premier pas. Parce que s'il osait utiliser celui de son rayon de soleil, c'est bien parce que justement ce dernier avait fait le geste en premier.

Geste qui l'avait pétrifié d'angoisse quand il était arrivé.

Un jour que son rayon de soleil faisait un dépannage pour remplacer un autre animateur au pied levé suite à un décès dans sa famille. Duo était tout heureux de l'entendre un autre jour que le samedi, alors rapidement il lui envoie un sms lui disant :

_Cool de t'entendre ailleurs que pour ton hit et ton émission enregistrée, ne me sonne pas je suis au travail Max._

Depuis six mois, l'animateur avait pris l'habitude de sonner à Maxwell quand il lui envoyait un mail le samedi après midi durant le hit. Il faut dire que dernièrement, la radio avait changé de dirigeant et que le nouveau avait supprimé beaucoup de jeux et ainsi la possibilité aux animateurs d'avoir des contacts avec les auditeurs, donc ils s'ennuyaient tous un peu derrière leur micro. Mais le samedi, Duo ne travaillait jamais et il était heureux de passer du temps avec lui, de lui tenir compagnie.

Peu de temps après l'envoi du sms, le Gsm du natté vibre dans sa poche, il le sort et voit qu'il a reçu un sms avec un numéro qu'il ne connaît pas. Il l'ouvre en se demandant de qui il peut provenir et il écarquille les yeux.

_Chic, je sais que j'ai au moins un auditeur Marc._

Si des clients n'étaient pas rentrés à ce moment là, Duo serait resté pétrifié. Parce qu'il voulait bien être gentil avec les animateurs, mais depuis l'histoire avec Serge Service, l'animateur qui faisait le matin, il ne voulait plus se laisser berner, il préférait avoir des relations avec eux à sens unique. Ca lui plaisait de les entendre les remercier sur les ondes. Ca lui plaisait de discuter avec eux. Mais il voulait que les choses en restent là.

Tout en travaillant, Duo réfléchit à la marche à suivre, il pèse le pour et le contre. Finalement en rentrant chez lui, il décide de renvoyer un sms à Marc sur son Gsm privé de manière à mettre les choses au point pour l'avenir. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas envie de perdre aussi son rayon de soleil pour être passé du virtuel au concret.

_Elle était très bien ton émission. N'empêche que tu m'as fait peur avec ton sms. Max. _

La réponse fut rapide de sa part, Duo sentait que l'animateur le connaissait également un peu. Cela l'étonnait, même s'ils discutaient de temps en temps une petite dizaine de minutes, ils n'abordaient jamais que des sujets à thème musical, leur passion commune.

_Je suis marié, mais tu es tellement gentil avec nous, avec tes cadeaux que j'ai voulu faire un geste. C'est aussi pour diminuer ta note de Gsm, 45€ en un mois, tu es fou. Maintenant tu pourras m'envoyer en direct si tu n'as pas d'ordinateur à ta portée. Marc._

Une nouvelle fois, Maxwell reste avec le Gsm en main.

_Comment sais-tu ça ? Max_

_J'écoute l'émission de Lloyd, c'est mon meilleur ami, mon compagnon de virée. On parle souvent de toi. Marc._

Le natté reste littéralement sur le cul. Il n'aurait jamais cru que pour eux il était autre chose qu'un auditeur particulier. Bien sûr, il n'oubliait jamais un anniversaire, ni la Saint Nicolas ou Pâques, mais de là à se souvenir de ce qu'il pouvait expliquer lors d'un kiff qui a été diffusé il y a presque trois mois !

Il se souvenait bien de cette émission, Lloyd avait lu son mail en utilisant un pseudo en plus, il en était persuadé, pour ça il avait une bonne mémoire. L'émission était : Pour les loisirs, qu'êtes-vous capable de faire ? Directement il avait envoyé un mail qui avait été lu pour lancer le débat.

-« Damien nous dit ici que son seul loisir c'est d'écouter la radio, d'envoyer des sms et des mails, de participer aux concours pour avoir de la compagnie, « mon loisir m'a coûté le mois passé une note de Gsm d'un montant de 45 crédits rien qu'en sms pour la radio ». Comme vous pouvez le constater, les loisirs sont divers, un loisir c'est ce qui apporte un plaisir, une relaxation. » Avait ajouté Lloyd avant de faire passer une page de publicité.

Duo devait bien admettre que si son rayon de soleil savait qu'il était l'auteur de ce mail, c'est que Lloyd et lui discutaient bien de sa petite personne. Il n'empêche que depuis cette date là, quand Marc avait des choses trop personnelles à lui répondre et qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire sur les ondes, il lui répondait avec son Gsm privé. C'était peut-être aussi ça qui avait motivé Roy pour lui donner le sien. Mais tant que lui n'utiliserait pas son numéro personnel, il ne ferait pas le premier pas. Il ne voulait pas s'insinuer dans leur vie privée.

µµµ

De plus en plus de choses changent au sein de la radio, surtout suite au changement de direction. Il y a des animateurs qui partent sans donner de raisons, d'autres qui n'animent plus à la même heure, ni le même jour. Du moment que Duo a toujours son émission du soir et celles du week-end il est heureux, de toute façon en semaine, il a de moins en moins le temps d'écouter la radio, quand il est en magasin ou s'il fait le ménage en haut, il ne l'entend pas, elle ne fonctionne que dans le bureau.

Depuis deux jours, Maxwell trouve que Roy n'a pas l'air bien. Tracassé, il finit par lui envoyer un mail pour en savoir plus.

_Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu es bien calme_

_Max._

oOo

Derrière les écrans, Heero alias Lloyd commence à lire les mails et les sms, pour faire un bilan de ceux qui ont déjà donné leurs avis, il avait mis dans un mail comme à chaque fois, ceux qui lui semblaient importants avec leur expéditeur, comme souvent celui de Max était pertinent et touchant.

En continuant à parcourir les retours, il est surpris de trouver un deuxième mail de Max qui n'a rien à voir avec le sujet du jour. Une boule se fait dans son ventre en contactant l'homme, il espérait vraiment ne pas avoir fait passer ce message à d'autres auditeurs.

oOo

Dans la minute le Gsm du natté sonne. Un petit sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres, une réponse par mail au soir l'aurait rassuré et convenu, mais là ça lui fait encore plus plaisir.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? J'ai pourtant l'impression d'animer comme d'habitude. » S'étonne l'animateur.

-« Non, tu es moins piquant, tu es malade ? » Interroge Maxwell, il avait déjà animé une fois avec une laryngite, ça c'était entendu, mais là il y avait autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

-« Ca transperce tellement ? » S'étonne-t-il

-« Quoi ? » Le natté écarquille les yeux, il ne comprenait plus rien à leur discussion et c'était rare.

-« Que moi aussi j'ai un problème avec la direction, qu'il y a une décision que je n'ai pas appréciée. » Précise Lloyd.

-« Disons que je trouve ta voix moins souriante, que tu manques de punch, mais je ne sais pas si les autres l'ont remarqué. » Avoue le châtain avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Une peur commence à lui mordre l'estomac. Est-ce qu'il n'en a pas trop dit ? Est-ce qu'il ne va pas le prendre pour un fou d'arriver à déchiffrer son humeur au son de sa voix ?

Le silence se fait dans le répondeur, la tension monte toujours plus en Duo.

-« Ne raccroche pas. » Ordonne l'animateur.

Ca surprend Maxwell mais rapidement il comprend quand il entend dans le fond qu'il donne le nom du prochain chanteur et annoncer le sujet du kiff « L'amitié est-ce important ? »

-« Max, tu es toujours là ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Voilà, il me reste trois kiffs à animer, après c'est Peterson qui reprend l'émission. » Explique-t-il en soupirant.

Ca lui a fait un coup à Roy quand le directeur lui a annoncé. Il aimait son émission, c'était son bébé. Elle avait beaucoup d'importance pour lui, sans elle, jamais il n'aurait pu découvrir Max, ni s'y attacher. D'ailleurs est-ce qu'il pourrait garder contact avec lui sans son émission ? Est-ce que Max allait encore lui envoyer des mails ? Ils discutaient toujours du kiff, le premier mail de la soirée c'était pour donner sa vision de l'émission, ce qu'il ne disait jamais sur les ondes mais qu'il avait envie de partager avec quelqu'un qui ne le jugerait pour avoir des idées différentes de la normale. S'il n'avait plus de contact de la part de Max, est-ce qu'il pourrait faire le premier pas sans lui faire peur ? Ca le tracassait autant que de perdre son émission et comme venait le dire justement Max, ça finissait par transpercer à l'antenne du moins pour une oreille habituée et attentive.

-« Tu es viré ? » S'insurge Duo, si c'était le cas, cette radio ne l'aurait plus longtemps comme auditeur. Il demanderait à Roy où il animerait après et il l'y suivrait. S'il écoutait cette chaîne de radio, c'était pour les animateurs, pas pour le nom.

-« Non, il paraît juste que mon émission aurait plus d'audience avec lui. » Lâche sarcastique Lloyd.

-« C'est lui qui va choisir les sujets ? » Demande un rien paniqué le natté.

Parce que si c'était le cas, l'émission ne tiendrait pas longtemps au même niveau, Duo n'avait jamais réussi à écouter plus d'une demi-heure l'émission de Peterson, il trouvait l'animateur stupide et primaire. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment autant de personnes pouvaient l'apprécier : il ne parlait que de cul.

-« Oui, comme je choisissais les miens. »

-« Ca va tourner autour du sexe tous ses kiffs. Il n'a pas ton intelligence, ni le bagage culturel pour faire ça ! » Certifie Maxwell outré par la décision de la direction.

-« C'est ce que j'ai dit au patron, mais ils avaient déjà fait leur choix. Dans six mois on ne parlera plus que de string. Ne raccroche pas. » Dit Lloyd tout d'un coup en plein milieu de la discussion. C'était ça le plus énervant, ne pas pouvoir avoir une discussion sans coupures

En attendant qu'il revienne à leur discussion, Maxwell range l'appartement d'une main. Il aimait l'avoir au téléphone, mais les choses ne se faisaient pas pendant ce temps là. Après avoir vidé son sac du travail et mis son thermos de café sur l'évier, il entend la voix chaude lui demander s'il est toujours là.

-« Tu vas faire quoi ? » Interroge le natté en s'essayant dans le fauteuil, il finira de vider son sac à la prochaine animation de Roy. Il préférait se consacrer entièrement à l'animateur quand il l'avait au téléphone.

-« Animer sans interactivité pendant trois heures. » Rétorque-t-il platement, il n'avait pas d'autres choix, c'était la nouvelle politique à partir de la semaine prochaine, moins de blabla et plus de musique.

-« C'est moche. » Soupire le châtain.

Lui qui écoutait la radio pour les animateurs. Est-ce que l'émission sera toujours aussi intéressante ? Et puis il entendra moins Lloyd et ça le désolait, il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de l'animateur qui le rassurait et il ne savait pas dire pourquoi, ni à quoi c'était dû. Il se sentait dans un petit cocon dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour animer son kiff et donner le point de vue des auditeurs et il aimait sentir cette sensation rassurante qui l'aidait à grandir.

-« C'est gentil. » Raille Roy.

-« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. » Se reprend directement Duo, il n'avait jamais voulu l'insulter. « J'adore ta façon d'animer, la chaleur dans ta voix, tout ce que tu fais passer par elle. » Se justifie-t-il rapidement se rendant bien compte qu'il pouvait l'avoir vexer.

-« Tu me fais rougir là. » Lâche l'animateur. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que 02 n'aurait pas agi de cette façon, qu'il n'avait pas peur de blesser ou froisser les gens lui. Mais Max était adorable également à cause de ce petit côté gentil, « je ne veux pas blesser les autres », « je ne veux pas faire ce qu'on m'a fait. »

-« Je le pense. » Affirme le natté.

-« Ne raccroche pas. »

Duo se lève du fauteuil et regarde sa montre, il y a déjà vingt minutes qu'il est en ligne, c'est de plus en plus long.

Tout en sortant sa boite à tartine, il sourit, quoi qu'il a déjà passé une heure au téléphone avec un animateur, un dimanche, ce dernier s'ennuyait tout seul au studio et il avait trouvé son numéro en lisant d'anciens mails, comme il savait que Max était toujours disposé à discuter avec l'un ou l'autre du moment que c'était le week-end, il lui avait sonné en donnant cette excuse. Mais Duo savait déjà à l'époque qu'on pouvait lire d'anciens sms ou mails et ça en remontant plusieurs jours en arrière. Il l'avait découvert quand Lloyd lui avait téléphoné furieux, il y a de ça presque un an maintenant.

_Flash back_

-« Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu casses du sucre sur mon dos auprès des autres animateurs ? » Gronde la voix qui d'habitude est chaleureuse.

Duo est dans ses petits souliers, il ne se rappelle pas avoir cassé du sucre sur son dos, déjà il a une trop grande estime pour l'animateur pour oser dire du mal de lui, c'est plutôt l'inverse, il a tendance à en dire du bien et à tout le monde.

-« Je n'ai jamais cassé du sucre sur ton dos. » Finit par dire Maxwell complètement perdu.

-« Je te cite, en date de lundi à 14 heures. « C'est très bien, tu t'en es très bien sorti avec les journaux régionaux, mieux que Lloyd la première fois qu'il a dû le faire. » Alors tu ne m'as pas critiqué peut-être ? »

Pour le natté, la lumière se fait. Oui, il se rappelait maintenant. C'était la première émission d'un nouvel animateur, il avait voulu être gentil avec lui et l'encourager, parce qu'on entendait bien à sa voix justement qu'il était crispé et pas très sûr de lui.

-« Tu te méprends Lloyd, ce n'est pas une critique. Du moins, je ne le voyais pas comme ça. Justement, je me rappelle que tu avais eu du mal à le faire au début, mais plus maintenant. Moi quand je l'ai écrit, c'était pour le comparer au meilleur des animateurs à mes yeux. » Se justifie Max d'un ton persuasif, il ne voulait pas faire du mal et vexer Lloyd. Il tenait trop à cette petite relation un peu particulière qu'ils entretenaient. En écoutant l'émission, il s'était bien rendu compte qu'il passait plus souvent que les autres sur les ondes.

-« Avoue que c'était mal tourné. » Rétorque Lloyd un rien calmé par les dires de Max qu'il savait sincère, même s'il en avait douté un instant. Ca lui avait fait mal qu'il puisse faire semblant de l'apprécier et justement il ne comprenait pas bien que ça puisse le toucher à ce point que l'auditeur puisse le dénigrer, mais c'était un fait, dès qu'il avait lu le sms en cherchant un mail de Max de vendredi dernier qu'il avait oublié d'envoyer sur sa boite personnelle, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, il avait ressenti le besoin d'entendre son explication parce qu'il devait forcément en avoir une.

-« Oui, c'était maladroit, mais je ne suis pas comme ça, si je dois dire quelque chose à quelqu'un je le dis à cette personne. »

-« D'accord je le sais pour une prochaine fois. »

Lloyd avait raccroché rapidement pris par le temps et la préparation de son kiff puis à l'époque il ne lui téléphonait pas aussi longtemps.

_Fin du flash back_

Depuis ce jour là, Maxwell savait que Lloyd n'aimait pas la critique. En y repensant, c'était leur première engueulade et désaccord, il y en avait eu d'autres depuis, mais ça le faisait sourire parce qu'il s'était bien engueulé avec une personne qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

En rinçant d'une main sa boite à tartine, il attend que Roy le reprenne en ligne.

-« Max, coupe ta radio, on passe sur les ondes. » Dit-il en reprenant le téléphone. Le dépit de ses paroles est rapide comme s'il y avait urgence. Duo ne comprend plus rien.

-« Lloyd, pas comme ça. Je ne sais même pas… » Commence Maxwell complètement paniqué.

-« Max, fais-moi confiance, j'ai le directeur sur le dos là. » Murmure-t-il, avant de parler plus fort. « Comme premier intervenant pour le Kiff, Max ! Alors pour toi, l'amitié c'est quoi ? »

Duo connaissait le sujet du kiff, il avait envoyé son mail comme tous les soirs. Il expulse brièvement l'air qu'il a dans les poumons et répond à la question posée.

-« L'amitié, c'est ce qui reste quand votre monde s'écroule. Quand tu es dans le creux de la vague que plus rien ne va, c'est là que tu vois qui sont tes amis. Ce n'est pas toujours la personne avec qui tu es le plus souvent. L'amitié, c'est le sel de la vie. »

Ses paroles sortaient facilement parce qu'il y croyait, même s'il ne restait plus beaucoup de personnes autour de lui, parce qu'il avait dû tous les laisser derrière lui. Il avait de temps en temps Hilde au bout du fil, mais elle n'avait pas voulu garder son numéro, ni même son adresse mail, c'était également sa façon de protéger Duo de Yann qui était toujours dans son entourage à elle.

-« Pour toi, l'amitié peut-elle être virtuelle ? » Interroge l'animateur.

Une boule se fait dans son estomac dans l'attente de la réponse de Max. Pourquoi ce qu'il allait répondre là était si important pour lui, pourquoi avait-il si peur qu'il dise non. Il avait besoin d'un oui pour pouvoir croire qu'un jour il pourrait le rencontrer. Ca devenait presque vital pour lui, un besoin de se sentir près de sa moitié. Il se sentait bien quand il parlait avec Max. Quand il l'avait au téléphone, il avait l'impression d'être entier c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

-« Oui, on peut ne jamais avoir vu une personne et être là pour elle quand les choses ne vont pas. Mais l'amitié, c'est être capable de partager le bonheur sans jalousie et le malheur sans compassion. Il y a des personnes sur certains forums qui me sont plus proches que des personnes que je côtoie au quotidien. » Avoue Duo.

Lloyd sent la pression se relâcher tout d'un coup.

-« Merci Max, ça va être dur de démontrer que l'amitié n'est pas importante dans une vie. Pour moi, l'amitié c'est une main tendue alors qu'on croyait avoir masqué sa souffrance. » Et il raccroche.

Duo regarde son Gsm septique en écarquillant les yeux, c'est la première fois qu'il ne le reprend pas après un passage sur les ondes.

Au soir, Maxwell a un mail.

_Excuse-moi, j'avais le directeur dans le studio._

_Je ne pouvais plus te parler, surtout pas de la discussion que nous avions. _

_Je sais que tu as compris. _

_Merci ma main tendue._

Maxwell se sent un peu mal à l'aise, même s'il est très touché en même temps. C'est bien la première fois que Roy lui marque un peu d'affection, du moins aussi visiblement. Il se doutait qu'il avait du plaisir à discuter avec lui, de tout et de rien sinon il ne lui téléphonerait pas aussi souvent, il ne lui enverrait pas des mails régulièrement, mais là il se rend compte qu'il y a autre chose, que l'animateur ressent de l'amitié pour lui, qu'il le considère un peu comme un ami et c'est comme quand Marc lui a donné son numéro de Gsm, il se sent dépourvu et se demande comment il doit réagir. Alors il ne répond pas à ce mail là parce qu'il ne voit pas ce qu'il pourrait y répondre.

A Suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

Genre : Yaoi, amour/romance.

Lectrice 01 : Arlia Eien

Remerciements : Dédicace toute particulière à ma Brute de décoffrage et mon rayon de soleil, à qui je dois ce que je suis.

_Pour votre facilité les sms sont en italique en début de bordure, les mails en italique centré_

_

* * *

_

Chap 5

* * *

Le premier lundi sans Lloyd aux commandes du kiff, Duo n'aurait jamais cru que ça le toucherait autant. Surtout qu'il était toujours sur les ondes, qu'il l'entendait, qu'il y avait la chaleur rassurante de sa voix. Enfin, il l'entendait de moins en moins surtout à cause de la politique musicale de la nouvelle direction de Radio Com. On diminuait le temps d'intervention des animateurs, pour ne leur laisser que trois minutes pour présenter les disques et mettre un peu d'ambiance. Trois minutes de paroles pour quinze minutes de musique. Et ça pour toutes les émissions.

Le week-end et le vendredi soir, Maxwell voit son rayon de soleil qui s'ennuie quand il le regarde à la webcam. Il est debout à regarder les affiches derrière lui, faire les cent pas dans le studio pendant que les morceaux de musique défilent. Duo s'ennuie presque autant que lui en écoutant l'émission. Il préférait l'ancienne quand il avait créé son émission interactive du vendredi soir, avec ses concours de chants ou de blagues entre auditeurs. Maintenant il doit passer de la musique et n'a plus le droit de faire intervenir des auditeurs. Il a un droit de paroles de trois minutes comme les autres.

Le natté se sent lésé et il n'est pas le seul, il y a des plaintes sur le livre d'or de la radio. Mais rien n'y fait, les choses ne bougent pas de ce côté là, la direction veut tester et pas seulement sur quinze jours de changement.

Plus le temps passe, plus Duo se sent mal dans sa peau, il y a maintenant quinze jours que ce n'est plus Lloyd qui anime le kiff. Il n'a pas encore écouté vraiment celui que fait Peterson, parce qu'il ne supporte pas l'animateur et que la tranche horaire est différente également. A partir de 20 heures, il regarde un peu la télévision avant de se mettre au lit.

Maxwell se sent complètement déprimé sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Rien n'a changé dans sa vie à part cette absence. Et à force de retourner le problème dans sa tête, il finit par réaliser qu'il s'est servi du kiff pour se libérer l'esprit de tout ce qui le hante depuis des années. Il ne peut pas continuer à mettre ses idées et ses pensées avec Peterson parce qu'il n'a pas confiance alors il accumule et il déprime.

Même sur sa boîte mail, il a moins de mails de Roy, juste un la semaine.

Un soir où Maxwell se sent vraiment plus mal dans sa peau, il envoie un mail studio à Lloyd juste pour lui montrer qu'il pense encore à lui et qu'il l'écoute toujours. Il lui demande comment il vit l'après Kiff.

L'animateur lui sonne rapidement.

-« Tu me manques. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a amputé de toi, d'un moyen de te connaître mieux, sans t'effrayer. » Avoue-t-il.

-« Et moi, je déprime, le kiff me servait de soupape. » Répond Duo assez confus de devoir le reconnaître.

-« Continue avec Peterson, ne te laisse pas aller, tu as trop à offrir. » Insiste l'animateur.

Il y a du désespoir dans sa voix, comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose.

-« Je n'ai pas confiance en lui. » Lâche Duo au bord des larmes.

-« Envoie-moi un mail en te servant de son kiff. » Propose l'animateur cherchant rapidement une solution pour aider le jeune homme.

Maxwell éclate de rire à la proposition. Au moins discuter avec Lloyd avait du positif.

-« Un mail sur quels sous-vêtements je mets ? L'endroit le plus insolite où j'ai fait l'amour ? » Interroge-t-il quand il arrête de rire.

Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait lui apporter de lui parler de ça ? Ce n'était pas le genre de sujets sur lesquels ils discutaient avant. Ils sont trop intimes et superficiels pour que Duo ose se dévoiler.

-« Je dois animer, dans trois minutes, je suis là. » Dit Lloyd d'une voix rassurante. Il se rendait bien compte de l'ineptie qu'il venait de sortir, mais il avait peur également que l'homme ne le prenne pour de la désertion.

Maxwell se sent directement seul, il retient ses larmes à cette constatation. N'empêche que ça lui faisait du bien de lui parler, il se sentait déjà mieux.

-« Max quand tu ne vas pas bien, envoie-moi un mail. » Reprend Lloyd quand il reprend le téléphone.

Puis il y a un silence un peu gênant. Duo regarde l'heure, ce sera bientôt le journal, il va devoir raccrocher. Il soupire, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver encore seul. Dans le cornet, il entend que l'animateur se racle la gorge avant qu'il ne reprenne frénétiquement.

-« Max, j'ai envie de te rencontrer, de te connaître autrement, mais je me doute que je choisis mal mon moment. »

Duo écarquille les yeux d'étonnement, il peut presque voir Lloyd se mordre la lèvre après avoir osé faire sa proposition. Mais s'il ne l'a jamais vu. Maxwell ne sait plus où il en est. Il sent l'angoisse monter en lui.

-« J'ai déjà rencontré Serge Service, il ne m'a plus jamais sonné après. » Finit par répondre d'une voix triste Maxwell.

Il ne voulait surtout pas que l'histoire recommence. Le natté se rendait bien compte qu'il avait besoin de cette amitié virtuelle qui durait maintenant depuis deux ans.

-« Max, Serge est un lapin. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de rencontrer un auditeur. Pour moi, il y a le privé, l'animation et mon métier. Je me rends compte que je connais presque tout de toi et toi rien de moi. Quoique tes petits cadeaux prouvent que tu connais bien mes goûts, que tu m'as bien cerné. » Dit-il précipitamment.

-« Je peux réfléchir ? Je peux dire non ? » Demande de plus en plus mal à l'aise le châtain.

Est-ce qu'un non stopperait tout ? Déjà avec le kiff en moins, ils avaient moins de contacts. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas se mettre la pression non plus. Il voulait pouvoir poser le pour et le contre d'une telle rencontre. Il ne voulait pas se précipiter comme il l'avait fait pour Yann, même si on ne parlait pas de relation amoureuse là, simplement d'un rencontre.

-« Bien sûr pour les deux. Il y a un an que j'ai envie de te le proposer, mais j'avais peur de t'effrayer et que tu ne prennes la tangente. C'est pour ça que je ne fais jamais le premier pas, que j'attends. » Dit Lloyd d'une voix calme et rassurante. « Max, ça va être le journal, je dois raccrocher. » Conclut-il en le sachant pris par le temps.

Duo reste avec le cornet en main, se demandant ce qu'il doit décider. Une boule se fait dans l'estomac, il y a tellement de choses en jeu, ça lui fait peur. Dire qu'il se reconstruisait, qu'il prenait de nouveau confiance en lui et dans les autres. Et si il disait oui, qu'est-ce qui arriverait ? Tout ça lui tournait dans la tête. L'animateur lui avait remonté le moral, mais lui avait également créé un autre problème. Mais dans l'ensemble, il se sentait mieux dans sa peau.

Le lendemain, Duo envoie un sms à Lloyd

_Merci, je me sens mieux, discuter avec toi, m'a fait beaucoup de bien, Max._

La réponse arrive rapidement par les ondes.

-« Toujours heureux de savoir que je suis utile aux auditeurs. »

Maxwell se sent un peu déçu, il aurait aimé que Lloyd le rappelle et pouvoir à nouveau discuter avec lui. L'entendre annoncer les titres des chansons, plaisanter ou donner un petit fait divers sur le chanteur et ça pendant trois minutes toutes les vingt minutes ce n'était pas suffisant.

oOo

Roy soupire en voyant le sms de Max, il aurait aimé autre chose que simplement un remerciement. Il aurait voulu qu'il y ait un oui ou un simple non, quelque chose qui calmerait ses attentes. Ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille était vrai, ça faisait un moment qu'il pensait à Max, qu'en réparant un portable, une discussion avec l'homme lui traversait l'esprit, qu'il souriait en pensant à autre chose qu'il lui avait dit. Plus le temps passait, plus l'envie grandissait.

C'est vrai qu'il avait l'adresse de Max, qu'il aurait pu débarquer chez lui et se présenter. Il aurait pu aussi se mettre à l'observer de loin pour se faire une idée du physique de Max. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait. C'était le personnage, la force qu'il ressentait sous la blessure de l'homme. Il l'admirait pour avoir réussi à passer à travers toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées en gardant l'espoir et une certaine joie de vivre.

Et s'il composait le numéro de téléphone de Max qu'il avait dans son Gsm ? Il l'avait noté pour ne pas le perdre, pour le cas où aucun sms ou mail de l'homme ne serait apparu sur le prompteur durant une semaine. Mais s'il faisait ça, il avait peur d'insister un peu trop et de le faire fuir. Il lui avait dit qu'il attendrait. Le dernier pas, c'était à Max de le faire. C'est pour ça qu'il avait préféré lui répondre via les ondes que d'avoir un contact direct avec lui.

oOo

Tout en préparant son repas du soir, Maxwell réfléchit. C'est un fait établi qu'il apprécie Lloyd, qu'il se sent en sécurité et jamais mal à l'aise quand ils discutent et ça depuis le début. Il aurait presque pu dire qu'il se sentait dans un cocon, ce qui était un peu idiot surtout avec quelqu'un qu'on n'avait jamais vu. Mais il l'avait dit dans l'émission sur l'amitié. Il croyait à l'amitié virtuelle. Qu'est-ce que recherchait vraiment Roy dans cette rencontre ? Juste le voir pour mettre un visage sur un pseudo comme Serge Service ou alors il espérait plus ?

Tous ses doutes le tracassaient, il aurait bien envoyé un sms à Marc pour lui demander ce qu'il en pensait. Mais il n'avait pas envie de commencer à le déranger en dehors des émissions de radio. Il ne voulait pas interférer dans sa vie privée et devenir gênant.

µµµ

Il y a déjà une semaine que Duo se tracasse avec cette histoire. La vie l'avait rendu méfiant, il lui fallait du temps pour se décider. Le temps de réfléchir à toutes les possibilités, mais il lui manquait une donnée pour finir l'analyse. S'il avait su ce que lui voulait Lloyd ça le rassurerait et l'aiderait à prendre la décision finale. Pour finir, Maxwell demande à Marc son opinion durant son émission du vendredi soir. Il lui envoie un sms sur son Gsm privé que ça ne se retrouve pas dans l'ordinateur de la radio.

_Que me veux vraiment Lloyd ? Max_

_Tu sais Max, c'est avec lui que tu dois en parler._

Maxwell ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, Marc a raison. Et puis la fidélité de l'animateur doit aller à son ami et non un simple auditeur, même s'il l'apprécie. Sa réponse ne l'étonne même pas et il estime l'intégrité de Marc.

oOo

Par contre, ce dernier compose un autre numéro avec son Gsm. Il sait qu'il ne gênera pas son ami, celui-ci doit être chez lui en train de peindre ou de faire des images 3D sur son ordinateur. Comme tous les soirs après la radio, surtout quand lui anime. De temps en temps, Lloyd l'attendait à la sortie du studio pour aller boire un verre. Mais pas toutes les semaines, c'était quand l'envie prenait l'un ou l'autre.

-« Roy ta proposition tracasse toujours Max, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

-« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? On n'a presque plus de contact. » Constate Lloyd en sauvegardant le dessin qu'il faisait pour l'instant.

-« Il vient de m'envoyer un sms pour savoir ce que tu voulais vraiment. »

-« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux, il m'intrigue. » Admet honteux l'homme.

-« Oui mais je n'allais pas lui dire ça, il aurait paniqué d'après ce que tu m'as dit, alors je lui ai suggéré de t'en parler. »

-« Je vais laisser faire le temps, merci. » Répond Roy en raccrochant. Le morceau de musique arrivait à sa fin, il savait que son ami allait devoir animer.

Le brun ne peut que réaliser en déposant son téléphone qu'il s'était attendu à plus de rapidité de Max. Il secoue la tête, même s'il avait des points communs avec l'ex-02, il y avait trop de différences pour que ce soit lui. Et s'il voulait retrouver le natté, c'est sur L2 qu'il devait le chercher pas à Sank. Et puis, depuis le temps, il ne savait pas comment avait évolué le jeune homme, il était sûrement mécanicien ou ferrailleur. Mais là, c'était Max qu'il avait envie de découvrir, sur lui qu'il voulait en savoir plus, le voir également. Mais après son expérience avec Serge Service, c'est sûr que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui dire qu'il y avait de la curiosité et peut-être plus.

µµµ

Il doit encore attendre une semaine avant de trouver un soir en rentrant de la radio, un mail de Max. Il devait l'avoir envoyé rapidement pour ne pas changer d'avis parce qu'il n'avait presque rien dedans.

_Je veux bien_

_Max._

Heero clique sur « Répondre » et écrit.

_Tu préfères un endroit public ? _

_Tu peux inviter une connaissance, si tu veux ?_

_On peut se voir au café du port spatial_

_C'est plus facile pour toi avec le train_

_Roy._

oOo

En recevant la réponse Maxwell sourit, c'est vrai qu'il le connaissait bien, il ne le jugeait pas et acceptait ses peurs. Ca lui faisait encore plus plaisir. Surtout qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne lisait pas ses mails bêtement, mais qu'il cherchait vraiment à le connaître à travers eux. Avec un petit sourire, il tape ma réponse.

_Le port spatial me convient, 15 heures ça va pour toi ?_

_Je viendrai seul. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu._

_Max_

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire allusion à sa rencontre avec Serge Service. Alors qu'il allait couper son ordinateur, il voit le message revenir directement, Roy devait être derrière son PC également.

_On ne choisit pas un livre sur sa couverture._

_Le contenu me plaît depuis un an et demi. A moins que l'image de Max soit tellement ancrée en toi, mais on ne joue pas la comédie pendant autant de temps ou tu es très doué._

_A samedi 15 heures, je prendrai avec moi mon cahier d'ébauche que tu puisses me reconnaître._

_Roy._

Duo ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en lisant le mail. C'est bien vrai ça, il faut bien qu'ils puissent se retrouver, ils ne se connaissent pas. Du coup l'angoisse monte d'un cran, ça lui fait penser aux signes de ralliements qu'il y a dans les films à l'eau de rose.

C'est bizarre comme sensation, Maxwell est impatient mais en même temps il a peur. Il voudrait déjà être samedi et en même temps il redoute que ce jour arrive. Cette angoisse va grandir durant trois jours. Il se demande s'il a fait le bon choix ? Ca le tracasse tellement qu'il décide de regarder si Hilde est connectée sur le site de chat. Il discute de temps en temps avec elle pour la rassurer sur son avenir, mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas avoir son adresse réelle pour le protéger.

Il lui raconte rapidement l'échange de mail. Hilde est heureuse pour lui et le rassure.

-« Va à ton rythme. S'il patiente depuis autant de temps, il doit être patient. »

-« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? »

Hilde n'avait pas plus de réponse que lui. C'était ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Est-ce qu'il allait gagner un ami ou en perdre un ? Est-ce qu'il allait encore souffrir ?

-« Amitié et plus si affinité. » Finit-elle par écrire. « Et aussi un peu comme toi, la perle rare que tu cherches sans chercher. Vous avez construit une amitié virtuelle, maintenant, tu vas passer dans le concret. »

µµµ

Lloyd de son côté a un peu peur. Et si Max annulait à la dernière minute ? Et s'il ne venait pas sans le prévenir, est-ce qu'il devrait utiliser son numéro de Gsm pour savoir où il est ? Est-ce qu'il était de paroles ? Il n'avait jamais pensé à faire de kiff sur le sujet pour savoir ce que pensait Max des promesses.

C'était maintenant qu'il se tracassait de ça. Maintenant que le rendez-vous était enfin pris. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si important de le rencontrer ? Personne n'avait jamais fait battre son cœur de cette façon. Il savait qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié, mais lui aussi cette situation le perturbait, comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux d'un inconnu ?

Ca n'avait aucune logique et il était quelqu'un de logique. Il attendait des messages de Max, il était heureux de voir son numéro s'afficher sur l'ordinateur de la radio. Même à l'époque de ses relations, il n'avait pas ressenti ce besoin de contact, cette envie de mieux connaître l'autre, d'offrir un refuge à ses amants.

De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas faire plus sans lui faire peur, il devait attendre samedi pour savoir. Mais tous les soirs, il surveille sa boite mail, car il ne croit pas que Max annule sans le prévenir, qu'il ne le laisserait pas se déplacer pour rien.

A Suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

Genre : Yaoi, amour/romance.

Lectrice 01 : Arlia Eien

Remerciements : Dédicace toute particulière à ma Brute de décoffrage et mon rayon de soleil, à qui je dois ce que je suis.

_Pour votre facilité les sms sont en italique en début de bordure, les mails en italique centré.

* * *

_

Chap 6

* * *

Samedi arrive trop tôt au goût de Maxwell, même s'il avait envie que ce jour soit loin derrière lui. Il avait peur des conséquences de son acte. Il n'avait pas envie que l'expérience avec Serge Service se renouvelle.

Debout devant sa garde robe, Duo regarde ce qu'il va porter. S'il n'avait pas eu envie de faire des frais vestimentaires la dernière fois. Ici il avait envie d'être à son avantage. Ca l'étonnait également parce que chaque fois qu'il fermait la porte de sa garde robe et qu'il se voyait dans le miroir, il la rouvrait en se disant qu'un simple jeans et un polo ce n'était pas de circonstance. Et pourquoi ça n'aurait pas été de circonstance ? Il allait juste rencontrer un ami. Après plusieurs essais, il finit par choisir un jeans noir, une chemise blanche, sa veste de cuir noir. Enfin satisfait du choix de sa tenue, il passe par la salle de bain pour refaire sa tresse. Il s'était rasé avant sa séance d'habillage, alors qu'en temps normal, il ne le faisait jamais le week-end. C'était déjà une corvée qu'il était obligé de faire tous les jours pour être présentable au travail.

La boule qu'il a dans l'estomac grandit de plus en plus, alors que son bus l'emmène au port spatial, le lieu de rendez-vous. Il y a vingt minutes de bus, vingt minutes d'angoisse.

oOo

L'animateur ouvre sa commode et sort un jeans et une chemise bleue avec des dessins noirs dessus. Il passe par la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et essayer de se calmer sous la douche. Depuis que Max avait accepté le rendez-vous il avait peur d'ouvrir sa boîte mail. Ce matin, il l'avait fait par acquis de conscience, pour ne pas se déplacer pour rien. Il se doutait que l'homme devait angoisser, que ça devait le stresser d'aller au-delà d'une amitié virtuelle. Il ressentait la même appréhension. Et si le contact ne passait pas bien ? Et si l'homme s'était joué de lui ? Quoiqu'il espérait que non ? Qu'il aurait son Max devant lui et pas un inconnu. Mais il ne voulait pas se sentir obligé de garder des contacts via l'antenne ou lui téléphoner de temps en temps juste pour le bien de Max. Il ne voulait pas perdre la relation qu'il maintenait avec l'homme depuis deux ans.

En sortant de la douche, il se rend dans sa pièce de travail. Il prend un de ses cahiers à dessins pour s'occuper en l'attendant. Et puis s'il l'oublie, comment est-ce que Max va le reconnaître ? Il n'est jamais allé dans ce café, il n'y a peut-être pas de nappe en papier sur les tables. Il ne peut pas se mettre à dessiner sur des serviettes en papier ou des cartons de bière.

Sur le buffet de l'entrée, il prend les clefs de sa voiture. Il se met au volant et prend la direction du port spatial à une bonne heure de chez lui.

Arrivé là-bas, il choisit une table près de la porte d'entrée. Il prend la chaise face à la salle, dos au mur. Il préférait laisser à Max la place qui lui laissait une porte de sortie rapide, qu'il n'ait pas l'impression d'être enfermé ou menacé.

Il commande une limonade et sort son cahier. Il commence à dessiner pour se calmer.

oOo

Duo arrive au terminus, il descend du bus. Il soupire et s'il reprenait directement le bus de retour ? Il va vers le tableau d'affichage pour connaître l'horaire. Il en a un dans dix minutes et le prochain sera dans une heure dix. Il aura un bus toutes les heures pour rentrer jusqu'à 21heures. Il soupire une nouvelle fois, il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Roy. Il avait accepté le rendez-vous, il devait y aller. Prenant sur lui, il se dirige vers la cafétéria du port spatial.

Arrivé près de l'entrée, par les vitres, il voit le café bondé. Ca ne va pas être évident de trouver là dedans, un type inconnu avec un cahier à dessin. Il soupire une nouvelle fois et pousse la porte. Il est bien trop près pour renoncer. C'est ici que tout se joue. C'est ici qu'il va savoir si Lloyd est comme il y paraît ou s'il ressemble à Serge Service et qu'il va également disparaître de sa vie après ce rendez-vous.

oOo

Pour la vingtième fois depuis qu'il est installé, la porte s'ouvre, l'animateur relève la tête pour voir qui entre dans le café. Depuis qu'il est assis là, il se dit qu'il aurait dû demander à Max de lui donner un indice pour le reconnaître. Cependant il n'avait pas voulu trop insister de peur qu'il ne fasse machine arrière.

Devant le nouveau venu, Lloyd a le souffle qui se coupe. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à le retrouver là, depuis le temps qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à Sank ? C'est sur L2 qu'il était la dernière fois qu'il avait lu des renseignements sur lui. Une semaine avant qu'il ne décide qu'il devait faire partie du passé. S'il l'invite à sa table et que Max arrive, il aura très dur d'expliquer à l'homme qu'il vient de retrouver un ancien collègue qu'il n'a plus vu depuis quinze ans. Est-ce que son envie de renouer le contact avec Duo peut passer devant la découverte de Max ?

Le brun a vite fait le calcul. Max, il le connaît, il va arriver et s'il lui fait un coup pareil, il va l'anéantir, le briser. Il ne peut pas lui faire ça, et son envie de reprendre contact avec l'ex-pilote et bien moins grande que son envie de connaître Max. Demain ou ce soir, il cherchera s'il peut retrouver l'adresse du natté pour reprendre contact avec lui, maintenant sa priorité c'est Max.

Satisfait par ses réflexions, il baisse la tête sur son cahier de croquis, il reprend un enchevêtrement de racines qui retrace bien son état d'esprit actuel.

oOo

Maxwell debout près de l'entrée, regarde vers le fond de la salle pour voir si quelqu'un lui agiterait un cahier à dessin. Quoi que de ce qu'il savait de Lloyd, il était plus discret que ça. Il lui avait avoué dans un mail qu'il faisait de la radio pour palier à de la timidité. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à regarder sur les tables en avançant dans le café dans l'espoir de le trouver. S'il ne le trouvait pas, il serait venu. Il aurait essayé et pourrait repartir la conscience tranquille. Il lui enverrait un mail pour proposer un autre rendez-vous mieux préparé.

Le natté reporte son regard à la première table près de la porte. Il y a un homme aux cheveux bruns qui dessine sur un cahier. Il y a des ébauches sur-réalistes commencées, d'autres raturées. Le carnet est déjà bien entamé. Le ridicule ne tuant pas, Duo s'avance vers la table. Comment allait-il l'aborder ? Autant donner son vrai nom se serait une preuve qu'il est bien Max.

-« Roy Godwin ? »

L'homme relève la tête, la surprise passe dans ses yeux bleus. Maxwell commence à reculer. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, ni à lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit penser de lui maintenant qu'il sait ? Il doit le prendre pour un pauvre type, une cruche, un imbécile. Il doit être descendu bien bas dans le respect qu'avait le pilote 01 pour lui. Alors qu'il allait se retourner pour s'en fuir. Il entend une voix douce, sans compassion, ni raillerie.

-« Max ? Tu es Max ? » Insiste-t-il.

Duo s'arrête.

-« Max, tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Maxwell soupire, ferme les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire ? Une main vient se mettre sous son coude.

-« Ne te sauve pas, quand je t'ai vu entrer, j'ai eu envie de me manifester pour savoir ce que tu devenais. Mais j'attendais Max, je ne voulais pas qu'il me trouve avec quelqu'un et qu'il prenne peur. » Commence à argumenter l'animateur. Il sentait l'urgence se faire, il devait le rassurer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

C'était peut-être Duo Maxwell, une personne importante de son passé. Une personne qu'il aurait acceptée dans son présent, mais pour lui, c'était aussi Max. C'était cet homme là qui l'avait ému avec ses mails lors des kiffs. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, c'était le contenu qui l'intéressait pas la couverture.

-« Viens boire quelque chose, si après tu ne veux plus de contacts, je respecterai. » Admet l'animateur en lui lâchant enfin le coude.

Duo se rend à la chaise près de la porte et s'y assied pendant que l'homme fait le tour de la table pour s'y installer à nouveau. Il y a une certaine tension entre eux, pourtant elle n'a jamais existé quand ils se téléphonaient. Un serveur vient à leur table pour prendre leur commande.

-« Un café noir. » Dit Duo.

-« Pour moi aussi. » Ajoute le brun en tendant son verre vide.

L'animateur ramasse son cahier à dessin au milieu de la table et veut le ranger. Maxwell tend la main, avec un sourire Lloyd lui tend.

-« C'est un peu n'importe quoi, j'étais anxieux. » Avoue le brun quand le natté commence à feuilleter le livret.

-« Si je n'étais pas venu, je t'aurais prévenu, j'ai le numéro de ton gsm. » Rappelle le châtain en arrivant à la dernière page, il referme le cahier. « Pas déçu que ce soit moi ? » Ose-t-il demander en lui rendant le cahier.

-« Non, c'est ce qu'il y avait en toi qui m'intéressait. » Admet Heero.

Le serveur dépose les deux tasses que l'animateur paie directement.

-« Que cherches-tu ? » Demande Duo.

De le voir assis en face de lui, l'angoisse monte d'un cran chez le natté. Il connaissait Roy Godwin, mais est-ce que le pilote 01 était devenu ça avec le temps? Duo avait besoin de savoir où il allait, ce que tout ça allait donner. Maintenant que Lloyd sait qui il est vraiment, est-ce que son attitude va changer ? Maxwell lui a toujours ce besoin de savoir sur quel pied danser, mais surtout il veut lui mettre des limites et pouvoir disparaître avant de souffrir ou de se perdre à nouveau. Après avoir soutenu un peu son regard, il le reporte sur sa tasse de café qu'il tient à deux mains.

oOo

L'animateur l'observe, il y a de la terreur dans ses yeux indigo. Comment est-ce que le pilote téméraire du DeathScythe avait pu devenir cet homme terrorisé ? Il le savait s'il pensait au passé de Max. C'est vrai qu'il n'imaginait pas Duo perdre pied au point de devenir Max. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, c'était le cas. Le pilote 02 était mort après la guerre, il n'en restait que l'ombre de lui-même. Il lui restait cette force de se relever qu'il admirait à l'époque de la guerre. Il lui restait cet humour parfois un peu décalé. Il l'appréciait déjà avant, il appréciait Max depuis un moment, il ne pourrait qu'aimer l'homme qu'il avait devant lui.

-« C'est vrai que je connais beaucoup de choses sur toi. Pas dans les détails, mais dans les grandes lignes, Duo. »

Ce dernier relève la tête surpris de l'appellation, il a tellement l'habitude de l'entendre l'appeler Max. Heero lui sourit et continue sur le même ton.

-« Je suis devenu ce qui passe à l'antenne. Duo, si tu vois quand je ne suis pas bien, si tu entends quand je suis malade. Tu ne t'es jamais trompé. Tu as toujours été le seul à me faire ce genre de messages. En deux ans, tu as dû te faire une idée. Ce qui ne transparaît pas, c'est mon homosexualité. J'ai passé l'âge des plans culs, je cherche le binôme pour finir ma vie avec lui. Mon meilleur ami, Marc, n'est pas sûr que je le trouve un jour. » Admet-il en haussant les épaules.

-« Donc ce que tu recherches c'est amitié et plus si affinité ? » Interroge Maxwell avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

Il n'était pas certain de vouloir justement passer à plus. Pas parce que c'était Heero Yuy et non un inconnu. Ca le rassurait même un peu que se soit lui. Mais c'était l'envie de s'investir qui devenait difficile pour lui. La peur de se tromper encore une fois et d'avoir mal. Qui sait s'il aurait la force de se relever encore une fois ?

-« Hn, quoi que je suis déjà à plus depuis que je t'ai vu et que je sais que c'est toi. » Murmure-t-il en le dévorant des yeux.

Dans les yeux indigo en face de lui, l'animateur voit clairement l'angoisse monter. De retrouver Duo lui faisait oublier que Max est un être blessé et fragile. Il ne devait pas aller trop vite sinon il allait le faire fuir. Sachant ses capacités ce serait difficile de le retrouver s'il ne voulait pas qu'on mette la main dessus. Enfin ça c'était l'ancien Duo, il ne devait surtout pas oublié qu'il ne l'avait plus en face de lui.

Pour que Max ne puisse pas s'enfuir, il lui prend tendrement la main à travers la table et lui dit.

-« Je t'apprivoiserai petit prince. »

Duo ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait toujours apprécié Lloyd pour ça, pour sa culture générale et sa façon un peu particulière de dire les choses. Sans détour mais en faisant doucement, et dans cette simple phrase, Maxwell retrouvait son animateur et non son ancien coéquipier.

Les choses mises au point, autant essayer de faire plus ample connaissance, de connaître le passé et le vécu de la personne en face. Si l'animateur savait que Duo travaillait, il n'en connaissait pas le domaine.

Pour Maxwell, il savait que la radio n'était pas la seule profession de Lloyd. Il savait qu'il peignait dans ses loisirs, mais il ne savait rien d'autre de sa vie. Pas qu'il n'ait pas cherché un peu sur le net, mais il n'avait rien trouvé. L'homme étant très discret sur son passé et son présent, chose qu'il comprenait mieux tout d'un coup. Ils avaient tous les deux un passé qu'ils ne pouvaient pas revendiquer. Ils n'étaient pas recherchés pour crimes de guerre mais ne pouvaient pas se venter de leurs connaissances et de leurs entraînements.

Les deux hommes passent tout le reste de l'après-midi à discuter comme ils le faisaient en général au téléphone, rebondissant de sujet en sujet, sans jamais tarir. Ils soupent à la cafétéria, puis Roy se dirige avec Duo jusqu'à son bus. Il ne voulait pas le reconduire. Il préférait laisser faire le temps et ne pas devenir trop entreprenant. S'il voulait plus, il devrait aller lentement, mais ça il le savait depuis un moment déjà, ça ne l'avait jamais empêché de penser à Max.

Alors que Maxwell attend l'arrivée de son bus, l'animateur tente sa chance.

-« Ca te dirait qu'on se revoit la semaine prochaine. Nous pourrions faire un cinéma ou un restaurant ? »

-« Pourquoi pas, on peut discuter du film qu'on veut aller voir par mail cette semaine ? » Propose Duo.

-« Je peux venir te chercher si tu veux la prochaine fois. »

-« Je préfère venir par mes propres moyens. » Admet le natté juste avant de monter dans son bus.

µµµ

Au premier rendez-vous, Roy lui avoue qu'il habite de l'autre côté du royaume de Sank. Il faisait les trois-quarts du trajet alors que Maxwell n'en faisait qu'un quart. Mais ça ne gênait pas le métis, il avait plus facile avec sa voiture de se déplacer et de circuler que Duo avec les transports en communs. Sans oser lui dire, Maxwell était touché par cette attention, il en avait perdu l'habitude.

Tous les week-ends, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvent et apprennent à mieux se connaître. Pour une exposition de peinture que Lloyd voulait voir, qui se situait près de chez lui, Maxwell fait le trajet. Après avoir mangé dans un restaurant, ce jour là, l'animateur brave les supplications de son ami. Pour prolonger le moment, il décide de le reconduire chez lui. Malgré les cent cinquante kilomètres, Lloyd ne veut pas monter, il dépose juste le châtain en dessous de chez lui, lui donne un baiser sur la joue et repart dans l'autre sens.

Il y avait déjà deux mois qu'ils se faisaient des sorties tous les week-ends, qu'ils discutaient tous les soirs au téléphone dès que Lloyd était rentré chez lui après avoir animé. Pas une fois l'animateur n'avait tenté de l'embrasser. Pourtant Maxwell voyait bien dans le regard bleu qu'il était à son goût aussi bien intellectuellement que physiquement.

Un peu rassuré, prenant plus confiance en lui, Maxwell décide de passer à une étape supérieure. Lloyd avait décidé de venir voir où travaillait le natté, à l'occasion d'une porte ouverte, il s'était rendu au village de son ami. C'était la seule solution pour le voir cette fois puisque Duo travaillerait tout le week-end. Le brun arrive à 17h, soit un heure avant la fermeture. Duo décide de lui proposer de venir souper d'une pizza à son domicile, même si ce n'était pas prévu au départ.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils étaient au domicile de Maxwell, que le métis se fait plus entreprenant. Non il laissait le natté aller à son rythme. Ca faisait bizarre à Duo d'être le maître du jeu et de se faire respecter. Avec ses autres amis, il avait toujours ressenti une pression. Une insistance de son partenaire pour aller plus vite, lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas un enfant ou un adolescent. Mais Lloyd le lui avait dit : il voulait l'apprivoiser.

De son côté, le brun ne se sentait pas frustré, il était même ravi de voir le natté s'épanouir auprès de lui, devenir de plus en plus confiant. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher et passer à côté de son binôme dans la vie, pour ne pas s'être contrôlé. Marc le poussait parfois à insister plus, mais ce dernier ne connaissait pas Max comme lui le connaissait. Il ne voyait pas les dangers qu'aurait pu ressentir Duo si on lui avait mis la pression. Il préférait comme disait le dicton, « mieux vaut un que deux tu l'auras. » Venir chez Duo c'était une marque de confiance. Il allait découvrir l'antre de l'homme.

-« Ainsi c'est d'ici que tu me sonnes ? » Interroge l'anilmateur quand il s'assied dans un divan sans âge et qu'il prend la tasse de café que lui tend Duo.

-« Oui, je sais qu'il n'est pas très confortable. Quand je suis arrivé à Sank, il y a deux ans, je suis venu avec deux sacs seulement. J'ai dû tout racheter, on m'a donné également certaines choses. » Explique un peu honteux Maxwell en s'installant dans un club en face du métis.

-« Je trouve que tu es bien installé pour quelqu'un qui a redémarré de rien. »

Le chat de Maxwell vient s'asseoir à côté du brun, d'une main distraite il le caresse.

-« C'est ton chat, celui qui écoute la radio quand tu le laisses seul ? » Sourit Lloyd en se rappelant le mail d'un des kiffs sur combien de temps écoutez-vous la radio ou la laissez-vous branchée sur une journée et pourquoi ?

-« Oui, c'est Microbe, quand je suis arrivé ici, il errait en dessous de l'appartement. Les voisins m'ont dit qu'il avait été jeté d'une voiture. »

Les deux hommes discutent encore durant une bonne heure en buvant plusieurs tasses de café, avant qu'en entendant le carillon sonner, le brun ne dise.

-« Je vais y aller j'en ai encore pour une heure et demi de route avant de rentrer chez moi. Demain je remplace à la radio Bertrand qui a la communion de sa fille. »

-« Tu animes à 10 heures du matin ? Je mettrai mon réveil pour t'écouter alors, je ne dois être au travail que l'après-midi pour la clôture. »

Duo l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à la porte qui donne sur la rue. Il lui avait fait signe alors que la voiture s'éloignait dans la nuit.

µµµ

Leur premier baiser avait eu lieu la semaine suivante. Ils avaient été au cinéma, et l'animateur avait insisté pour le ramener, alors qu'ils se disaient au revoir. Duo au lieu de tendre sa joue comme d'habitude, avait passé sa main sur la joue du métis pour le diriger vers la bouche. Ce dernier n'avait rien fait pour aller plus vite. Il avait laissé les commandes de ce premier baiser au natté. Leurs lèvres s'étaient frôlées, leurs langues s'étaient caressées. Timidement, le brun avait fini par passer sa main derrière la nuque du châtain pour le caresser tendrement.

Après une bonne minute, Duo s'était reculé, il avait le souffle coupé par tout ce qu'il avait ressenti dans un simple baiser.

-« J'ai encore des fourmis dans le ventre, c'est la première fois. » Lâche Maxwell des papillons dans les yeux.

-« Quand tu seras prêt pour autre chose, je vais te faire découvrir ce que c'est de faire l'amour et non de subir l'amour. » Répond le brun en passant juste un doigt sur la joue du natté.

Ce dernier a le feu aux joues, rien qu'à la promesse.

-« J'ai encore du trajet à faire, Max. » Sourit le brun pour l'inciter à sortir de sa voiture avant que les choses ne deviennent trop dures pour lui.

Il ne voulait surtout pas brûler des étapes après avoir réussi à rendre confiance à Maxwell. Du moins s'il n'avait pas confiance encore dans tout le monde, il avait confiance en lui. Ca se voyait dans son regard qui n'était plus fuyant qui devenait plus fort également.

µµµ

Pendant que les deux hommes construisaient petit à petit leur bonheur, apprenaient à se connaître. Marc n'appréciant plus la façon de travailler de Radio com. Il décide de partir sans savoir où il pourrait travailler par la suite. Cependant, il promet à Max que dès qu'il trouverait une autre radio, il lui enverrait un sms pour le prévenir et lui dire ses nouveaux horaires.

Duo était très ému par cette initiative, qu'il comprenne qu'il ait besoin de garder un contact auditif. C'est vrai que Max lui avait envoyé un mail radio pour lui dire que sa voix allait lui manquer.

Ce qui a encore plus rassuré Maxwell sur la nature de certains humains. C'est quand Marc lui a envoyé un sms, deux mois plus tard, pour lui dire qu'il avait été engagé dans une autre radio. Il lui signalait également son horaire de passage. Il anime maintenant en même temps que Lloyd, enfin presque, son petit ami passe sur les ondes de 16h à 20h. Marc arrive à 18h30 et berce le châtain de sa voix jusqu'à 23 heures.

Dès qu'il rentre du travail, Duo ôte son stress au son de la voix de son petit copain. Quand ce dernier quitte les ondes, Maxwell change de chaîne pour finir la soirée avec Marc. Puis il attend que Lloyd vienne se connecter sur msn pour l'appeler et lui parler de sa journée.

µµµ

Le propriétaire de Maxwell voulant habiter lui-même son appartement, il doit déménager. Il a donc trouvé un appartement plus grand, mais toujours dans la même région. Il ne peut pas trop se délocaliser puisqu'il va toujours travailler en transport en commun ou vélo quand il fait beau.

Une clef tourne dans la serrure, il est 22h30, ce 8 octobre AC 216.

-« Tu ne sais pas t'en empêcher hein ! » Gronde une voix dans le hall.

Maxwell se tourne vers lui pour lui sourire alors qu'il reste devant son ordinateur pour parler avec ses connaissances sur msn. Il va bientôt couper puisque son homme vient de rentrer.

-« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est ensemble que je vais oublier les gens qui m'ont aidé quand je n'allais pas bien. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me remercie sur les ondes, surtout qu'il l'avait fait sur msn, il ne fait jamais les deux. » Avoue le natté en haussant les épaules.

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas compris, Marc l'avait remercié pour le paquet de biscuit sur les ondes alors qu'il l'avait déjà remercié une heure auparavant sur msn. Mais il savait aussi que Max arrivait qu'à partir de 20h sur son émission, puisqu'il écoutait son ami jusqu'à la fin.

-« Oui, mais Marc sait que je l'écoute sur le chemin du retour. Je lui ai souhaité bon anniversaire par sms avant de démarrer et il a répondu à mon message en te remerciant toi. Il est pour la paix dans les ménages. » Peste de façon fictive l'animateur en venant l'embrasser.

-« Il râle, il était sûr de gagner son pari, que tu n'aurais jamais ton binôme. » Rappelle Maxwell en pensant à leur discussion lors de leur premier rendez-vous.

-« Un an avant que tu n'acceptes qu'on vive ensemble. » Sourit le brun en caressant tendrement la joue du natté.

-« On est sorti plus vite. » Bougonne-t-il

Même si Duo savait très bien qu'il avait été une limace, que son compagnon avait fait preuve d'énormément de patience. Peut-être parce qu'il connaissait les grandes lignes de ses anciennes histoires d'amour. Mais il avait eu besoin de pouvoir aller à son rythme, tester aussi parfois son ami pour savoir si un jour la violence ne viendrait pas frapper à nouveau dans sa relation amoureuse.

Lloyd avait passé toutes les épreuves, volontaires ou involontaires que le natté lui avait fait passer. Il savait très bien ce qu'il avait à gagner ou perdre s'il avait une mauvaise réaction et puis la patience était aussi une de ses qualités. Il comprenait très bien que Duo veuille être sûr de lui et de ne pas se tromper une nouvelle fois sur son compagnon.

-« Trois mois de rendez-vous hebdomadaires avant d'avoir notre premier baiser. » Précise l'animateur. « Mais je ne regrette rien. J'aurai attendu encore s'il avait fallu. » Affirme-t-il.

-« Je t'aime Roy. » Avoue le natté en embrassant tendrement son homme.

-« Moi encore plus Max. » Répond tendrement Lloyd.

Duo se retourne vers l'ordinateur pour dire au revoir à ses connaissances, il est temps pour lui de se consacrer à son amant. Maxwell s'était fait à l'idée de l'appeler Roy dans le privé et non Heero. Son compagnon avait fait une croix sur son passé, Duo voulait respecter son choix. De toute façon, c'était Roy qui l'avait sauvé et non le pilote du Wing.

µµµ

De temps en temps, les proverbes peuvent mentir. Le troisième est le bon, Maxwell en est heureux. Heureux d'avoir osé donner une nouvelle fois sa confiance. Par son courage, il a réussi à rendre Roy heureux également et stable. Il lui apporter ce qui manquait à sa vie. Un compagnon qui peut le comprendre et savoir quelle a été son enfance sans le juger. Avec qui il peut ne pas jouer la comédie d'un passé fictif puisque Duo connaît tout de lui.

Le natté a trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aime pour lui, sans l'étouffer. Qui lui laisse sa liberté car après quatorze ans de soumission, il est heureux d'être redevenu celui qu'il était dans le passé. Pour rien au monde, il ne veut devoir l'enfermer à nouveau en lui.

Roy et Duo jonglent avec des horaires décalés. Maxwell travaillant toujours dans la même société, jusqu'à 16 heures. Le brun travaillant le matin pour sa société d'informatique et se métamorphosant en Lloyd pour la soirée. Il est 22 heures quand il pousse la porte de l'appartement de Maxwell.

Mais ils ont les week-ends pour vivre pleinement. Quand on veut, on peut ! Rien n'est impossible quand on aime.

Pour taquiner son amant, le natté continue de lui envoyer ses cadeaux au studio : pour la St Nicolas, pour Pâques avec les autres animateurs. Maxwell n'a plus jamais rien envoyé pour son anniversaire, tous les deux sachant pertinemment que cette date était fictive et irréelle. Ils préféraient fêter l'anniversaire de leur mise en ménage qui avait beaucoup plus d'importance à leurs yeux.

OWARI


End file.
